Fanfict: KYUSUNG - Loving Mart
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Pairing: KYUSUNG slight HAEHYUK (little) Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Heechul,Siwon,Hyunwoo and other Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove,Typo,Gaje,Alur kecepetan deelel :'V . . . . . . . Yups Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah anak dari seorang presdir pemilik 'Cho Market' Pusat pembelanjaan terbesar yang ada di korea selatan dan memiliki banyak
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KYUSUNG slight HAEHYUK (little)

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Heechul,Siwon,Hyunwoo and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove,Typo,Gaje,Alur kecepetan deelel :'V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yups~ Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah anak dari seorang presdir pemilik 'Cho Market' Pusat pembelanjaan terbesar yang ada di korea selatan dan memiliki banyak cabang dimana-mana, Sebut saja orang yang di panggil "Appa" oleh kyuhyun itu bernama Cho Siwon yang mempunyai satu anak lagi bernama Cho Leeteuk, Cho Siwon selalu mendidik anak-anak nya untuk bisa mengikuti jejak diri nya termasuk kepada kyuhyun juga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung" Ucap kyuhyun lirih saat melihat ada hyung nya di hadapan nya

Dengan cepat di dudukannya badan yang lelah karna dari tadi berjalan berkeliling mall mencari keberadaan hyung nya itu, kini ia tengah ada di restaurant yang ada di lantai 2 mall itu

"Tumben pagi sekali kau ke sini? Ada angin apa eoh?" Leeteuk pun datang menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan kyuhyun

"Tentu saja aku datang sepagi ini karna tua bangka itu~ terus menurut mu karna siapa lagi"

/PLETAKK/ Sebuah tanda sayang leeteuk mendarat tepat di kepala kyuhyun

"Gitu-gitu juga itu ayah mu~ dasar kurang ajar"

"Kalau dia ayah ku terus untuk apa dia selalu menyuruh ku untuk ini dan itu, sebenar nya aku itu anak nya atau pesuruh nya? Aish menyebal kan" Runtuk kyuhyun kesal

"Itu untuk membuat masa depan mu cerah~ sudah lah turuti saja"

"Hyung dan Appa sama saja~ sama-sama menyebal kan" gumam kyuhyun seraya terus memegangi bekas tanda sayang yang leeteuk berikan

"Ah itu siapa hyung?" Tunjuk kyuhyun kepada orang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu

Restaurant lantai atas ini memang hanya memiliki kaca pembatas setinggi perut orang dewasa saja jadi orang-orang yang ada di lantai dua akan bisa langsung dengan jelas memandang seluruh kegiatan yang ada di lantai bawah

"Ah itu~ dia Kim Yesung pegawai baru yang menggantikan ahjumma Shin yang cuti kerja karna akan melahir kan~ kenapa kau tertarik pada nya?" Tanya leeteuk tiba-tiba yang membuat kyuhyun kaget dan secepat kilat memalingkan tatapan nya yang awal nya fokus memandangi gerak-gerik yesung yang sedang sibuk menata barang-barang di rak makanan yang sebagian telah habis di beli oleh pengunjung

"Ah anieo~ aish hyung kau ada-ada saja.. aku bertanya itu karna baru pertama kali melihat nya saja" Ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil menatap hyung nya itu dengan tatapan horor nya

"Dari tatapan mu berbeda~ dia Kim Yesung baik qo orang nya" ucap leeteuk sambil mengedip kan sebelah mata nya menggoda "yasudah kau kerjakan lah tugas mu, jangan mengecewakan appa, awas saja jika membantah lagi~ hyung masih ada kerjaan yang lain, hyung pergi dulu" Ucap leeteuk seraya berlalu pergi

"Ck apa-apaan siapa juga yang tertarik pada nya, cuma menanyakan saja apa salah nya" gumam kyuhyun kesal

.

.

'Sreet brukk' terjadi sebuah keributan di lantai bawah~ di mana sang senior yang bernama heechul menabrak yesung dengan troli yang ia bawa, tapi sayang orang-orang tidak melihat kejadian itu sampai akhir nya

"Yak apa maksud mu menabrak troli ku~ kau tidak punya mata" teriak heechul kesal kepada namja manis yang ada di hadapan nya

Yesung pun membelalakan mata nya kaget~ apa dia yang menabrak nya? Bukan nya troli itu yang menabrak nya? Bagaimana mungkin orang menabrak troli? Itu terbalik, ck yang benar saja

Yesung yang tau diri dengan posisi nya sebagai junior pun sadar diri jika dia melawan senior nya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi~ jadi mending diam saja dan meminta maaf, seperti itu lah fikir nya

"Maaf kan aku~" yesung membungkukan tubuh nya beberapa kali

"Aigoo hyung ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba hyunwoo bersuara

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak nya" jawab yesung menundukan kepala nya

"Ah kau ini sangat ceroboh hyung~ masuk lah ke gudang" titah hyunwoo yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju oleh yesung

Yesung pun berjalan menuju gudang tempat menyimpan makanan dengan terus memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri nya oleh telapak tangan kanan nya

Ternyata tangan namja manis ini terluka karna benturan keras badan nya dengan troli tadi tapi sayang orang-orang tidak menyadari nya kalau tangan yesung terluka

"Heuuhh" terdengar desahan jengah pria tampan yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas dari lantai 2

Kyuhyun pun membangkitkan tubuh nya dan melangkah kan kaki nya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Brukk"

Kyuhyun melemparkan kotak P3K tepat kesamping namja manis yang tengah terduduk itu

"Jika luka itu perlu di obati, jika hanya di tutup oleh tangan itu akan membuat mu inpeksi" akhir nya si tampan pun bersuara yang membuat yesung kaget akan kehadiran nya yang secara tiba-tiba itu

Yesung masih bingung~ siapa namja yang ada di hadapan nya itu~ sambil memiringkan kepala nya imut yesung mengamati namja yang tengah berdiri di hadapan nya baik-baik

Tidak lama kemudian yesung pun terbelalak, berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf

Bukan~ bukan karna yesung tau siapa namja di hadapan nya, sungguh dia belum tau sekarang karna baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang ini,yang ia tau hanya leeteuk yang jadi bos di sini tapi karna yesung melihat kyuhyun berpakaian rapih jadi ia pikir kyuhyun juga adalah atasan nya~ itu lah alasan nya kenapa ia membungkuk meminta maaf

"Mianhae tuan~ aku akan berkerja kembali" yesung membalikan badan nya bermaksud ingin pergi setelah sebelum nya membungkuk lagi beberapa kali

'Grepp'

Tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan mungil itu bermaksud menahan nya agar tidak pergi

"Kau keras kepala, aku kan sudah bilang luka mu harus di obati kalau tidak bagaimana dengan para pelanggang mall ini? Pasti mereka akan ketakutan melihat darah di tangan mu~ kau ingin mereka lari ketakutan dan membuat perusahaan appa ku bangkrut eoh" Kyuhyun menarik dan mendudukan namja manis itu di sebelah nya, mulai di buka nya kotak P3K itu dan dengan serius mengobati luka itu

Sementara si manis malah melamun?

'Deg'

'Appa ku? Apa tadi dia bilang apa? appa nya? Anak nya presdir itu leeteuk tapi dia juga memanggil presdir dengan sebutan "Appa" Berarti dia adalah cho kyuhyun anak presdir Cho yang ke2?' Batin yesung berbicara

Yups semua orang memang sudah tau jika Presdir Cho Siwon memiliki dua anak dengan kepribadian yang berbeda 180 derajat, Anak pertama nya yang bernama Cho Leeteuk itu sangat terkenal dengan kemurahan hati nya,dia sangat sopan dan baik ke semua orang maka dari itu lah orang-orang menjuluki nya sebagai 'Angel' karna hati nya baik bagaikan angel~sedangkan anak kedua nya bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat arogan,tidak sopan,tidak memperdulikan orang lain,angkuh dan sederet sifat negative lain yang melekat kuat di diri kyuhyun sampai orang-orang menjuluki nya sebagai 'Evil' karna perilaku buruk nya yang seperti setan itu.

Kata-kata yang di gosip kan ahjumma yang juga karyawan mall itu masih melekat kuat di benak yesung tapi setelah dia melihat perlakuan kyuhyun padanya ia mulai tidak terlalu percaya akan omongan kebanyakan orang di luar sana mengenai kyuhyun

'Seperti nya dia tidak terlalu buruk' Ucap yesung dalam hati seraya terus memperhatikan kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengobati luka nya

'Ou jadi anak baru itu mulai berani mendekati orang incaran ku? Apa kau mau mati di tangan ku eoh? Heuh lihat saja nanti' sepasang mata tajam menatap mereka tidak suka dari kaca kecil yang terdapat di pintu itu

"Sudah selesai~ lain kali lebih berhati-hati"

"Hei kau kenapa? Apa kau terpesona akan ketampanan ku eoh?" dengan PD nya kyuhyun bersuara yang membuat si manis tersadar dari lamunan nya

"Ma..maafkan aku tuan aku akan kembali berkerja.. dan terimakasih atas semua nya" yesung terus saja membungkukan badan nya sampai akhir nya ia mulai pergi dari tempat itu

"Hah Cho Kyuhyun ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau peduli padanya" gumam nya pada diri sendiri seraya mengusap wajah nya kasar

Dengan cepat kyuhyun pun keluar dari gudang itu dan pergi ke ruangan nya untuk menjalani tugas yang memang setiap hari ia jalan kan

Setelah selesai ntah kenapa rasa penasaran nya begitu besar dan kaki nya selalu ingin melangkah ke restaurant yang ada di lantai 2 itu~ tempat yang sangat bisa dengan jelas melihat namja mungil itu sedang beraktivitas

"Oke hanya melihat keadaan nya saja~ apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak" gumam kyuhyun mendirikan tubuh dari kursi kantor nya dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi

Benar saja Si manis sedang sibuk dengan tugas nya di bawah sekarang, di lihat nya tangan namja manis itu yang mulai membaik

"Seperti nya dia baik-baik saja" gumam kyuhyun sendiri sambil terus memandangi yesung dengan serius

"Benarkan kau mulai tertarik padanya kyu" suara leeteuk tiba-tiba menginterupsi

Leeteuk pun mendudukan badan nya di kursi hadapan kyuhyun

"Aish siapa bilang" jawab kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit kesal

"Bukti nya dari sejak aku tinggal kau untuk berkerja dan saat ke sini lagi kau masih tetap memandangi namja manis itu~ apa kau menyukai nya"

/pletakk/

Setan itu mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala hyung nya itu

"Aish yak saeng kurang ajar" rintih leeteuk sambil memegangi kepala nya "jika kau tidak suka padanya terus kenapa kau harus marah saat aku berkata seperti itu, kalau kau tidak merasa yasudah diam saja" sambung leeteuk yang masih memegangi kepala nya itu

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak bergeming atas ucapan hyung nya itu, lebih tepat nya ia tidak peduli akan ucapan hyung nya itu

"Kau tidak mau pulang kyu? Ah iya aku lupa seperti nya ada barang yang tertinggal di kantor, aku akan mengambil nya dulu" ucap leeteuk seraya pergi menuju kantor nya

"Hah tidak mungkin aku menyukai nya~ hyung itu aish ada-ada saja.. tapi ntah lah kenapa mata ku selalu tidak terkontrol saat ada dia? Selalu ingin memandang padanya.. aish mungkin aku sudah gila" gumam kyuhyun mengacak surai nya frustasi

"Atau aku jangan melihat nya saja eoh? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku setiap hari harus datang ke sini jadi pasti akan bertemu dengan nya~ Ah atau aku suruh saja dia cuti beberapa hari dengan seperti itu aku tidak akan lagi melihat nya selama beberapa hari kedepan dan pasti perasaan aneh ini akan hilang dan aku akan melupakan nya, ya itu benar"gumam kyuhyun lagi yang telah menyusun sebuah rencana

"Kyu kau masih belum pulang" Tanya leeteuk yang telah kembali dari kantor nya

Kyuhyun mendirikan badan nya menjadi sama posisi nya dengan leeteuk yang tengah berdiri di hadapan nya

"Hyung suruh karyawan baru itu cuti kerja selama beberapa hari~ tangan nya terluka jadi bagaimana bisa dia berkerja dengan baik"

Seketika Leeteuk membelalakan mata nya kaget, apa dia tidak salah dengar kan tadi?

"Apa kau menyuruh nya cuti? Aigoo sejak kapan adik ku ini jadi peduli sama orang lain eoh? Waktu dulu saja ada karyawan yang lengan nya patah karna tertimpa barang di hadapan mu sendiri tapi dengan santai nya kau hanya berjalan di depan nya tanpa memperdulikan nya sedikit pun~ dan sekarang hanya karna namja itu terluka sedikit,kau menyuruh nya cuti selama beberapa hari? Aigoo namja manis itu memang mendatang kan keajaiban~ tidak rugi aku menerima nya berkerja di sini" Ucap leeteuk panjang lebar yang membuat kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas

"Aish kau cerewet hyung! Sudah lah turuti saja" kyuhyun membalikan badan nya dan pergi menuju mobil nya yang ada di parkiran

"Hah sepeti nya dia benar-benar mulai menyukai yesung~" gumam leeteuk seraya tertawa geli

.

.

"Yesung?" Panggil leeteuk kepada namja manis itu

"Ah ne?" Yesung menengokan kepala nya ke asal suara itu

"Tangan mu terluka kan? Besok kau dapat cuti kerja selama sekitar 4 hari" Leeteuk tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan bahu yesung

"Tapi.. sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa berkerja"

"Ah tidak~ kau tetap mendapat kan cuti, sudah ya aku mau pulang" leeteuk pun membalikan badan nya dan berlalu pergi meninggal kan yesung yang masih mematung itu

'Yang aku tau jika ada karyawan yang patah tulang sekalipun mereka tidak mendapat cuti kerja~ tapi sedangkan aku? Tidak ini tidak mungkin kan jika aku di pecat secara halus? Tapi memang apa kesalahan ku' yesung terus saja bergulat dengan pikiran nya yang membuat nya pusing itu

Yasudah lah mending ia menuruti nya saja~ lagipula tidak mungkin dia di pecat toh dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa-apa

"Hyung kenapa kau masih diam di situ? Kajja kita pulang" suara namja yang berjuluk dalnim itu mampu membuyarkan lamunan nya

"Kau kenapa hyung? Ada masalah?"Kali ini hyunwoo yang bersuara

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa"jawab yesung seraya tersenyum

Ya~ Eunhyuk adalah teman yesung sejak kecil~ kedua nya sudah bersama saat mereka kecil sampai sebesar ini pun mereka tetap dengan setia bersahabat~ Jadi jangan heran jika mereka terlihat sangat dekat karna perkenalan mereka yang sudah cukup lama.. dan hyunwoo? Dia adalah karyawan baru juga di sini yang masuk kerja 1 minggu setelah yesung dan eunhyuk berkerja di sini dan jangan lupakan juga jika dia juga menyewa rumah yang letak nya dekat dengan rumah yesung dan eunhyuk jadi jangan heran jika mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang berkerja bersama

Kini ketiga nya sedang berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah nya masing-masing setelah sebelum nya mereka telah turun dari bis yang telah mengantar kan nya

"Hyuk aku mendapat kan cuti kerja" akhir nya si manis membagi cerita yang membuat nya kebingungan sedari tadi

"Benarkah? Apakah itu benar? Tidak mungkin hyung~ bos di mall itu sangat tidak peduli kepada orang lain.. bukankah kau sudah mendengar dari kata-kata orang kebanyakan jika mall itu tidak pernah memberikan cuti kerja sehari pun bahkan kepada karyawan yang patah tulang sekali pun"

"Eh tapi kenapa hyung mendapat kan cuti? Kau kenapa?" Tanya hyunwoo

"Hah.. tangan ku sedikit terluka" jawab yesung menghela nafas nya malas

"APA?" dengan serentak kedua nya pun berteriak kompak dan dengan cepat mengerubungi(?) Tangan yesung untuk memastikan keadaan nya

"Sudah lah aku tidak apa-apa" ucap yesung mengebaskan tangan nya sampai tangan nya terlepas dari pegangan tangan kedua namja itu

"Sudah sampai~ aku masuk duluan yah.." ucap yesung seraya memasuki rumah nya

..Ceklek..

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan suasana dalam rumah sederhana itu

"Ah yesungie kau sudah pulang~ Kau tinggal di rumah sendiri beberapa hari kedepan ne.. tante mu sakit dan suami nya masih ada di luar kota jadi tidak ada yang menjaga nya.. eomma dan jongjin akan menginap di rumah tante mu selama beberapa hari kedepan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aish kenapa aku juga harus ikut" jongji memutar bola mata nya malas

"Ne eomma, aku tidak apa-apa.. jongjing temani eomma, awas kalau kau nakal" yesung melempar deatglare nya kepada adik nya itu

.

.

.

Citt citt citt

Cicitan merdu burung itu menari-nari dengan merdu nya di telinga nya yang membuat namja manis itu terbangun

"Eung" namja manis itu bergeliat kecil dan dengan cepat ia mendudukan badan nya, dia akan memulai aktifitas seperti biasa nya tapi tiba-tiba perkataan leeteuk bos nya terngiang di telinga nya

"Ah ne hari ini aku mendapat kan cuti" gumam si manis yang akhir nya menidur kan lagi badan nya

.

.

.

'Tidak ada orang itu hari ini~ Aku yakin dengan cepat pasti aku akan melupakan nya' gumam namja tampan itu seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki mall itu

Di dudukan nya tubuh itu di atas kursi yang ada di restaurant lantai 2 itu, tanpa ia sadar mata nya terus saja memandangi tempat yang kemarin ada namja manis yang dengan sibuk nya menata barang kedalam rak makanan itu

"Aish tidak..tidak.. ada apa aku ini?" Kesal Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunan nya

Dengan tidak sadar mata nya kembali menatap ke arah tempat itu lagi seraya berucap di dalam hati 'Di saat kau tidak ada itu malah membuat suasana semakin buruk seperti nya, argh kenapa hati dan fikiran ku sakit di saat bersamaan sekarang, APA KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KU GILA KIM YESUNG" kesal kyuhyun di dalam hati

"Kyu kau ke sini untuk berkerja bukan nya melamun" leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk itu

"Hyung kau punya alamat yesung di mana?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan nya? Jangan-jangan benar apa kata ku jika kau mulai tertarik kepada yesung" goda leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli

"Aish anieo~ aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan nya saja apa membaik atau memburuk.. jika karyawan mati karna kecelakaan di dalam mall ini kan pasti mall ini yang akan di gugat" jawab kyuhyun mencari-cari alasan

Hello! Bagaimana dengan dulu.. bahkan kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan karyawan tuan cho

"Baik lah aku akan menuliskan alamat nya nanti saat di kantor, aku akan menyalin alamat yesung untuk mu dari berkas lamaran kerja nya, sekarang kau berkerja lah" titah leeteuk pada kyuhyun seraya pergi jauh menuju kantor nya

..5 hours later..

"Hyung mana alamat nya" si tampan langsung bersuara saat tau jika hyung nya sudah muncul di hadapan nya

"Aigoo~ baru sekarang aku melihat adik ku sesemangat ini eoh" ucap leeteuk seraya mencubit pipi adik nya gemas

"Aish jangan lakukan itu~ itu sangat menjijikan, jadi mana alamat nya" tangan besar itu terjulur kehadapan leeteuk untuk meminta sesuatu

"Aish kau tidak sabaran" leeteuk memutar bola mata nya malas dan meletakan selembar kertas di atas telapak tangan kyuhyun

"Ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam" teriak leeteuk yang mulai melihat punggung kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari hadapan nya

.

.

.

"Benarkan ini alamat nya" gumam si namja tampan di dalam mobil nya seraya melihat kertas alamat dan rumah di hadapan nya secara bergantian

..Ceklek..

Suara jendela rumah itu yang di buka oleh seseorang dan terlihat orang yang di duga bernama yesung itu sedang merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas dan memejamkan mata nya seperti sedang memikmati udara sore itu

"Ternyata benar~" gumam kyuhyun yang masih menatap kosong sosok di depan nya

"Ah tidak.. kyuhyun kau sudah gila~ kau melangkah terlalu jauh" Ucap namja tampan itu menggenggam surai nya kuat dengan kedua tangan nya

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membelokan mobil nya dan pergi mejauh dari rumah itu~

Di hampiri nya bar yang terkenal akan kemewahan nya itu, dengan wajah frustasi kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan memasuki bar tersebut

Di pesan nya beberapa botol minuman yang memabukan itu yang cukup banyak jika hanya untuk diri nya sendiri tapi kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah membuang semua beban fikiran nya yang menyiksa nya akhir-akhir ini

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja seperti nya" gumam kyuhyun yang telah duduk di kursi bar itu dalam keadaan mabuk

"Aku sudah gila~ benar-benar sudah gila" gumam kyuhyun lagi seraya menopangkan kepala nya di meja

Cukup parah memang karna ia meminum banyak minuman yang membuat mabuk itu sampai hanya menyisakan sedikit kesadaran nya

Di raih nya kertas alamat tadi yang masih tersimpan di saku kemeja di balik jas nya, di lihat lagi kertas itu dan dengan cepat kyuhyun mendirikan badan nya walaupun sedikit terhuyung, dengan cepat kyuhyun melangkahkan lagi kaki nya menuju mobil nya di parkiran

Menjalankan mobil dengan kesadaran yang di bawah rata-rata

.

.

Tok tok

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu rumah sederhana itu

"Ne.. tunggu sebentar" suara pemilik rumah itu menyahuti dari dalam rumah

Ceklek.. brukk

Tubuh besar itu tiba-tiba oleng jatuh dan menindih badan mungil si pemilik rumah itu

Di dongakan wajah nya sedikit demi sedikit dan betapa kaget nya saat namja manis ini mengenali wajah pria yang sedang menindih tubuh nya sekarang

"Seonsangnim?Kau kenapa ada di sini" tanya yesung mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget nya

"Hah yesung kau membuat ku gila" lirih namja tampan itu yang masih belum bangun dari atas tubuh yesung

"Hah.. bau sekali~ Apa kau mabuk" yesung berusaha mendorong wajah kyuhyun agar menjauh dari wajah nya tapi seperti nya usaha itu sia-sia karna badan nya terlalu kecil jika mendorong badan besar yang ada di atas nya

"Ah ku mohon berdiri lah~ aku tidak bisa bernafas" erang namja manis itu

Dan.. berhasil~ kyuhyun mendirikan badan nya melihat kesekeliling rumah itu dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju sebuah kamar, dengan keadaan yang setengah sadar pasti nya karna pengaruh alkohol masih sangat kuat

'Bugg'

Badan besar itu terbaring di atas kasur itu

"Hah..kau kenapa seperti ini eoh?" Yesung mendesah bingung saat melihat bos nya menjadi seperti ini

Tapi ini adalah bos nya dia tidak boleh memberikan kesan buruk kepada bos nya tersebut atau kalau tidak pasti dia akan di pecat

Di buka sepatu yang masih terpasang dengan sempurna di kaki bos nya itu, di selimuti nya badan besar bos nya itu dengan selimut tebal

Yesung pun membalikan badan nya bermaksud akan meningglkan tempat itu tapi tiba-tiba

'Grepp..'

Tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan mungil itu menarik nya sampai badan mungil itu tertidur di samping namja tampan itu~

Di peluk nya badan namja mungil itu dengan erat membuat yang di peluk bergeliat kecil merasa tidak enak, dia belum pernah mengenal siapa kyuhyun dan bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun adalah bos nya~ sangat tidak pantas jika semua ini terjadi.. tapi apa daya cengkraman namja tampan itu sangat kuat dan membuat namja manis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah

.

.

.

"Eung" leguhan yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu, mata nya langsung terbelalak saat melihat orang yang sedang di peluk nya adalah Yesung

Mata nya membulat seketika, tangan nya mencengram surai brown nya~ 'tidak ini tidak mungkin kan' gumam kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekpresi wajah frustasi

"Hoamm.." si manis menguap pertanda ia mulai bangun dari tidur nya, di lihat nya namja yang semalam datang tanpa permisi dan tertidur di kamar nya itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang kosong keluar jendela

"Seonsangnim apakah kau sudah bangun" tanya yesung sangat sopan

"Kenapa aku berada di rumah sejelek ini,dan kenapa harus aku tertidur bersama namja bodoh seperti mu" ucap kyuhyun seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam nya kepada yesung

"Ta..tapi..kau yang datang sendiri ke sini~ aku..."

"Sudahlah diam aku tidak butuh penjelasan mu" ucapan kyuhyun memotong perkataan yesung

"Besok kau harus mulai berkerja lagi.. para pegawai kewalahan gara-gara kekurangan tenaga kerja" sambung kyuhyun dingin seraya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju luar lebih tepat nya keluar rumah itu

Deg.. sakit memang saat kata-kata tadi terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun, sungguh hati nya sangat perih jika ada orang yang merendahkan status nya

'Terus kata-kata Kau membuat ku gila itu apa' lirih yesung yang terus memandangi pintu yang telah membuat tubuh namja tadi menghilang

.

.

.

~TBC~

Next Or No?

Oke sebener nya FF yang Destiny of love aja belum selesai tapi dah bikin yg baru lagi aja xD respon FF Destiny of love chp 5 kurang bagus sih jadi males ngelanjutin nya *plakk padahal cuma 1 chp lg buat ke ending nya

Dan aku bawa ff baru lagi yang ini~ semoga berkenan di hati para reader dan maaf jika cara penulisan nya masih ada yang salah,bahasa nya masih baku,alur kecepetan dll saya masih dalam fase belajar :D

Oh iya buat yang belum tau hyunwoo~ dia adalah temen yesung di drama awl karna ff ini tema nya terinpirasi dr drama awl jd yaudah aku masukin aja dia biar feel nya dapet aja gituh (?)

Haha oke deh~ respon nya please^^

Please untuk bagi kalian untuk review~ hargai lah orang yang sudah bersusah payah menulis ini xD

Jika respon bagus bakal di lanjut tapi kalau jelek yaudah lah gak jadi di lanjut T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: KYUSUNG slight HAEHYUK (little)

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung,

Leeteuk,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Heechul,Siwon,Hyunwo

o and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove,Typo,Gaje,Alur kecepetan

deelel :'V

Matahari pagi menyapa~ tapi seperti nya namja tampan ini tidak peduli bahkan tidak ada senyum cerah sedikitpun yang terlihat di wajah nya

Dengan langkah malas ia langkahkan kaki nya keluar rumah menuju mobil nya, di nyalakan mesin mobil itu dan 'bush' mobil itu melaju kencang ke tempat tujuan namja tampan itu

15 menit kemudian~ ceklek pintu mobil itu terbuka di keluarkan nya badan itu dari dalam mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tempat kerja nya itu~ dengan wajah dingin nya kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai nya menuju ruangan nya, sekilas mata nya melirik gerak-gerik namja manis yang akhir-akhir ini membuat nya frustasi, tidak kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu pusing sekarang, dengan cepat ia memalingkan lagi pandangan nya kedepan dan melanjutkan lagi langkah nya menuju kantor nya

Sedangkan di tempat lain

Tringg..Tringg..

Ponsel hitam yang ada di samping nya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel nya

"Klik" namja berjuluk nemo itu memijat tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Ne yeobseo?" Tanya nya

-"Donghae-ah"-

"Ah siwon ahjussi~ ne ada keperluan apa?"

-"Datanglah ke sini, ada hal yang penting yang harus ku bicarakan padamu"-

"Ah baiklah~ aku akan segera ke sana" bip donghae memutus sambungan itu

Kaki nya ia mulai langkahkan ke luar rumah untuk menghampiri mobil kesayangan nya,menyalakan mobil dan melaju kencang ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hanya 10 menit kini ia sudah sampai

'Ceklek' Donghae membuka pintu mobil nya saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan nya

Tap tap tap

Kaki nya ia langkahkan untuk menghampiri pintu

Tok..tok..tok..

Donghae mengetuk pintu tanpa menyadari jika ada bel di samping nya

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang maid yang berdiri tegak di hadapan nya

"Tuan muda~ tuan besar sudah menunggu mu, masuklah" titah maid itu yang langsung dapat persetujuan dari donghae

.

.

"Anyeong ahjussi" Sapa donghae ramah saat sudah menemukan sosok siwon di rumah itu

"Ah donghae-ah cepat sekali kau sampai" siwon tersenyum ramah saat tau jika donghae telah sampai di rumah nya

"Mungkin aku harus to the point saja, tadi kyuhyun meninggalkan berkas-berkas penting ini, dan aku tidak bisa terlalu percaya untuk menyuruh sembarang orang untuk mengantar nya~ dan aku percaya padamu.. jika kau mengantarkan ini ke tempat kerja kyuhyun itu tidak masalah kan?" Tanya siwon seraya menyodorkan setumpuk berkas ke hadapan donghae

'Jadi aku di suruh ke sini hanya untuk menyuruh ku mengantarkan berkas ini' runtuk donghae dalam hati

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau keberatan" Ucapan siwon mampu membuyarkan lamunan donghae

"Ah tentu saja tidak~ aku akan mengantarkan nya" jawab donghae sedikit kikuk

"Baiklah~ hati-hati mengantarkan nya ne~ berkas ini harus sampai dengan selamat ke tangan kyuhyun" amanat siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak donghae pelan

Dengan malas donghae pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju keluar rumah dan menghampiri mobil nya

'Ceklek..blam..'

Donghae membuka pintu mobil,masuk,dan menutup pintu mobil itu kembali

"Jadi menyuruhku jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menyuruhku? Aigoo sejak kapan namja setan yang jenius itu menjadi pelupa seperti ini~ aish sial merepotkan saja" gumam donghae kesal

Dinyalakan nya mobil itu dan di lajukan nya dengan cepat~

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama

'Ceklek'

Di buka nya pintu mobil itu setelah sampai di tempat tujuan

Di langkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu masuk mall itu dengan mata yang sibuk melihati berkas yang ia pegang karna penasaran seberapa penting nya kah berkas ini sampai harus menyuruh nya untuk mengantar nya

Dan 'brukk'

Seorang namja tidak sengaja menabrak nya yang membuat kertas berkas yang donghae pegang berantakan berhamburan

"Oh aigoo~ maafkan aku tuan" dengan sibuk namja itu mengutipi kertas berkas itu satu persatu

Sementara donghae? Seperti nya ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah namja yang baru ia jumpai itu tengah tertuduk mengarahkan pandangan nya pada kertas yang berserakan di lantai

"Ini tuan aku sudah membereskan nya" tangan yang memegang semua berkas itu terulur ke depan wajah donghae

Tapi donghae masih membatu

"Tuan.. apa kau tidak apa-apa" tangan itu dengan sibuk mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah donghae yang akhir nya membuat donghae tersadar dari lamunan nya

"Ah ne~ gomawo.." donghae melirik nametag di baju itu sekilas "Eunhyukie.." sambung nya

"Ah anieo tuan panggil saja aku eunhyuk" Ujar eunhyuk tertunduk malu

"Ah ne.." donghae tersenyum kikuk

"Mianhae tuan aku menabrak mu tadi~"

"Ah anieo~ itu bukan salah mu, itu salah ku karna tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi" Donghae ternyum lembut pada eunhyuk yang membuat eunhyuk tertunduk malu melihat nya

"Ehm bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphone mu? Ah seperti nya aku mulai tertarik padamu" dengan sedikit malu donghae mengutarakan keinginan nya

"Tapi tuan...

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Potong donghae

"Anieo~ apakah karyawan miskin seperti ku pantas berteman dengan orang kaya seperti anda?" Ucap eunhyuk menundukan kepala nya sedih

"Yang harus kau tau jika aku tidak pernah memandang status teman ku seperti apa~ jika itu cocok aku tidak akan ragu berteman dengan siapapun" lagi-lagi donghae melemparkan senyum andalannya kepada eunhyuk yang membuatnya terus menunduk malu

"Baiklah jika seperti itu~" eunhyuk mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di saku celana nya dan menyebutkan satu persatu dijit angka nomor hp nya dengan telaten dan dengan cepat donghae ketik di handphone nya

Drtt

Handphone eunhyuk seketika berbunyi bertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk

"Itu nomor ku" Ucap donghae mengedipkan mata nya genit ke arah eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi

.

.

.

"Brukk" Donghae dengan kasar melemparkan berkas itu ke meja kerja kyuhyun

"Aish ikan teri kau apa-apaan" decak kyuhyun kesal saat melihat ikan itu dengan tidak sopan nya melempar setumpuk kertas ke meja kerja di hadapan nya

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna sudah mengatarkan berkas ini padamu"Ucap donghae berkacak pinggang dan menatap kyuhyun sebal

"Kenapa aku harus berterimakasih padamu? Kedatangan kau telah membuat perjaaan ku bertambah lagi aish"

'Ck jika kau bukan temanku ingin sekali aku melemparkan tinju pada wajah mu' kesal donghae dalam hati seraya melayangkan kepalan tangan nya seperti benar-benar ingin meninju kyuhyun

"Ah iya ada beberapa karyawan baru yah sekarang" tanya donghae membuka pembicaraan baru

"Hem" kyuhyun hanya berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman nya itu, entahlah yang pasti tangan dan mata nya sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang donghae lempar tadi

"Kau pintar kyu memasukan karyawan~ apalagi karyawan bernama eunhyuk itu, muka nya selalu terbayang di fikiran ku" donghae memandang langit-langit ruangan sambil tersenyum sendiri

"Itu leeteuk hyung yang memasukan nya~ bukan aku" jawab kyuhyun cuek dan masih sibuk dengan berkas nya

"Padahal aku baru kenal dengan nya tadi tapi seperti nya aku mulai tertarik dengan nya"

"Cih.. yang benar saja~ kau kan baru bertemu kenapa bisa langsung menyukai nya"

"Memang nya kenap..

Tring...

Perkataan donghae terpotong saat ada pesan masuk kedalam handphone nya, seketika bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum nya saat tau pesan itu berasal dari siapa, dengan cepat ia dudukan tubuh nya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan dengan sibuk jari tangan nya membalas pesan itu

Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran atas perilaku aneh teman nya itu, tertawa sendiri dengan handphone? Ckck

"Yak ikan amis jika kau mau gila jangan di ruangan ku, kau mengangguku konsentrasi kerja ku~ tertawa sendiri dengan handphone? Ck seperti orang gila" akhirnya tuan cho itu membuka suara yang terdengar sedikit kesal

"Aish kau saja yang sirik denganku~ aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati namja incaran ku sedangkan kau? Aish" dengus donghae kesal

"Mwo? Jadi orang yang sedang meng sms mu itu eunhyuk? Namja yang baru tadi pagi kau taksir? Dan sekarang sudah bisa mengobrol dengan mu seakrab itu" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak percaya nya

"Tentu saja~ aku kan orang nya to the point.. ah aku mendengar jika kau mengincar seseorang dari leeteuk hyung.. cepat lah dekati dia sebelum dia ambil orang" Ucap donghae yang masih asik memainkan handphone nya

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan donghae~ dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan namja yang ia incar sedangkan dia

.

.

.

Mata bak laser itu memandang dengan tajam namja manis yang sedang sibuk nya menata sayuran di box sayuran mall itu, sungguh hati nya sangat tidak suka akan kehadiran nya di sini 'Namja cantik yang ada di mall ini hanya aku~ tidak boleh orang lain dan tidak boleh juga ada yang mendekati kyuhyun selain aku' gumam nya sangat lirih dan seketika sebuah seringaian menakutkan terpatri jelas di wajah nya seperti nya namja cantik ini mendapatkan sebuah ide

Tap..tap..tap..

Kaki nya ia langkahkan menuju keberadaan namja manis itu

"Yesung-ah" sapa nya

"Hem.. Heechul hoobaenim? Ada apa" tanya bingung yesung saat mengetahui heechul muncul tiba-tiba di belakang nya

"Hmm.. bisa kah kau mengambilkan 1 kardus mie di dalam gudang sana? Seperti nya mie di rak sudah habis di beli pengunjung" akting heechul seolah nyata

"Ne.. baiklah hoobaenim akan saya ambilkan" yesung melangkahkan kaki nya ke gudang setelah sebelum nya membungkuk sedikit

'Hem sangat mudah menjebak nya' seringaian itu kembali terpatri jelas di wajah nya

.

.

"Aish kardus mie nya sangat tinggi sekali~ tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya yang bawah, itu malah akan membuat kardus yang atas jatuh karna tidak seimbang" gumam namja manis itu kebingungan

Tapi seketika mata sipit nya menangkap sebuah kursi kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja 'mungkin ini akan berguna' fikir nya sambil meletakan kursi itu di hadapan nya

"Eeuh.." tangan yesung terus saja berusaha menggapai benda kotak itu tapi ternyata belum bisa karna kursi yang ia pakai terlalu pendek

Dengan sedikit berjijit akhir nya yesung bisa menggapai kardus itu dengan jari telunjuk nya

Sebuah mata tajam plus seringaian mengerikan itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang nya tanpa yesung sadari

'Bruk' dengan sengaja heechul menedang kursi itu sampai terjungkal berserta orang yang ada di atas nya

'Brukk..brukk..bruk..'

Kardus mie itu berjatuhan bersamaan dengan namja manis itu sampai mengubur nya dan hanya menyisakan satu tangan nya yang terangkat ke atas

Dengan cepat heechul meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada orang yang melihat nya

Entahlah ini memang nasib buruk si manis atau apa~tapi yang pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam gudang itu

.

.

.

Setelah terus bergulat dengan fikiran nya akhir nya kyuhyun menyerah~ benar juga kata donghae jika ia mau terbuka terhadap seseorang pasti tidak akan sesulit ini untuk mendapatkan nya

Di langkahkan nya kaki jenjang itu keluar ruangan kantor nya meninggalkan donghae yang masih asik sendiri dengan handphone nya.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri tempat biasa yang selalu ia pakai untuk melihat aktivitas namja manis itu dengan jelas

Obsidian nya berkeliling mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui tapi nihil ia sama sekali tidak menemui nya sampai akhir nya mata nya tertuju ke arah gudang penyimpan makanan

'Mungkin Yesung ada di sana' fikir nya

Segerelah kaki nya ia langkahkan menuju gudang itu

'Ceklek..blam'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menutup nya lagi

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa"Gumam nya

Tapi saat hendak berbalik tidak sengaja kyuhyun melirik ke arah bawah dan ada tangan yang mengembul dari tumpukan kardus

"Omo..omo.."Dengan panik kyuhyun menyikirkan kardus yang menimpa tubuh namja manis itu

Di lihat nya badan namja manis itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya setelah kyuhyun berhasil menyingkirkan semua kardus yang menimpa tubuh namja manis itu tadi

"Aku harus bagaimana..aku harus bagaimana" panik kyuhyun memegangi semua bagian tubuh yesung yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya untuk menyadarkan yesung tapi karna kyuhyun sedang panik ya sudah lah

"Film.." fikir kyuhyun menerawang ke atas "Di film jika ada orang yang pingsan maka harus memberikan nafas buatan

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membuka mulut yesung dengan perlahan dan "Fuh.. fuh.." kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir yesung dan meniupkan nafas nya untuk membuat nya sadar

Tapi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Masih tidak reaksi 'Plakk' kyuhyun menepuk jidat dengan telapak tangan nya

"Babo~ itu kan untuk orang yang tenggelam karna air dan dia~ dia tenggelam karna kardus.. jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan" gumam kyuhyun frustasi

Cling..

Tiba-tiba bayangan ikan nemo itu berada di atas kepala nya

'Mungkin donghae tau cara menyadarkan nya' fikir kyuhyun yang langsung menggendong tubuh yesung menuju kantor nya

.

.

"Brukk" Kyuhyun menendang pintu ruangan nya dengan keras

Di baringkan nya yesung di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu

Dengan cepat kyuhyun pun berlari-lari di dalam kantor nya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu tapi tak kunjung ia temukan

Dengan menatap kyuhyun jengah donghae pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju yesung tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang berlari-lari berkeliling kantor nya sendiri seperti orang gila

"Woah Kim Yesung" teriak donghae menunjuk nametag yang ada di seragam kerja yesung "Dia orang yang kau taksir kan kyu? Aku mendengarnya dari leeteuk hyung"

Seketika kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksi lari-larian nya, di tatap nya donghae dengan tatapan horror

"Ah ini kesempatan bagus kyu, ayo sikat dia"

"Memangnya dia WC pake di sikat segala" jawab kyuhyun dingin

"Aish benar-benar babo yang aku maksud.. aish sudahlah lupakan" donghae mendengus kesal melipat tangan nya di depan dada

"Yasudah kau bantu aku untuk menyadarkan nya~ bagaimana ini"

"Aish ternyata IQ mu yang di atas rata-rata itu tidak berguna eoh~" donghae menghampiri lemari dan mengambil minyak kayuputih

"Di oles pakai ini pasti akan segera sadar" donghae mengoleskan minyak kayu putih itu di philtrum yesung

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dahi namja manis itu mulai mengerut dan mata nya sedikit terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui nya pun hanya dapat melongo kaget~ tidak di sangka sangat mudah menyadarkan orang pingsan itu, ck tidak ia sangka ternyata ikan nemo itu pintar juga' batin kyuhyun

"Ah sangjanim.." kaget yesung saat sudah benar-benar sadar dari pingsan nya~ orang yang ada di hadapan nya itu ternyata kyuhyun orang yang.. ah sudahlah yesung tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi

"Aku akan berkerja lagi" lanjut nya seraya mendirikan badan nya hendak akan pergi dari ruangan itu

"Jika masih sakit tidurlah saja"

Seketika mata sipit itu sedikit terbuka lebar~ 'dia kyuhyun perhatian pada ku? Terus waktu itu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apakah hanya efek mabuk nya saja' fikir yesung berusaha possitive thinking

"Ah yesung-ah kau sangat beruntung karna bisa menarik perhatian kyuhyun orang yang sangat tidak perduli pada orang lain ini~ tapi padamu berbeda.. ia sangat peduli padamu, kau tau saat kau pingsan kyuhyun lah yang menggendongmu ke sini dengan mengeluarkan wajah yang luar biasa panik nya seperti orang kesetanan haha.." celoteh donghae tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang menatap nya tajam

Yesung memiringkan kepala nya imut

'Benarkah kyuhyun melakukan itu semua, padaku ia melakukan itu padaku? Mungkin benar pemikiranku jika waktu itu dia berkata seperti itu hanya karna pengaruh mabuk nya~ asli nya dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku' batin yesung

"Sangjanim~ seperti nya aku sudah selesai beristirahat~ aku sudah mulai bisa berkerja lagi" pamit yesung meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelum nya membungkuk sopan kepada bos nya itu

"Ck.. cukup bosan melihat drama kalian berdua~ aku ingin refreshing dulu" Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan

Kini hanya kyuhyun sendiri, duduk di kursi kerja nya sambil tertawa geli sendiri saat mengingat sifat babo nya tadi.. ckck bagaimana bisa pemilik IQ di atas rata-rata bisa memjadi babo seperti ini, dan ciuman itu~Omo itu membuat nya malu seketika..Itu hanya ciuman tak di sengaja tapi tetap mampu membuat nya tertawa sendiri saat mengingat nya

Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kaki Saat ia rasa mulai bosan dengan kesendirian nya di dalam kantor

"Haha hahah..."

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendengar seseorang ah bukan tapi dua orang yang tertawa dengan riang di balik pintu yang menyambungkan dalam ruangan dan loteng atas gedung ini

'Brukk'

Kyuhyun menedang pintu itu dan menemukan sesosok ikan dan sesosok monyet yang tengah bercengkrama dengan akrab nya

Kyuhyun yang melihat penampakan kedua mahluk itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata nya malas

"Aish ikan ini ku kira sudah pulang" kyuhyun pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di atas kursi di atara mereka yang masih kosong

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau mau jadi obat nyamuk kita" donghae menatap kyuhyun sebal

"Mwo? Maksud mu? Kau..

"Dia adalah pacarku hyukkie" potong donghae "baby perkenalkan namamu" ucap donghae seraya mengenggam lembut tangan eunhyuk yang tergeletak di meja

"Dia boss ku jadi tentu saja dia tau siapa aku" ucap eunhyuk sedikit menundukan kepala nya

'Aish ikan nemo ini bagaimana bisa mendapatkan namja incaran nya semudah ini eoh.. sedangkan aku? Argh' teriak frustasi kyuhyun di dalam hati

"Aish yasudahlah~ ah bagaimana kyu kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu?" Tanya donghae tiba-tiba yang jelas membuat kyuhyun tercengang kaget

"Cepat lah dapatkan dia sebelum di ambil orang" donghae menimpali perkataan nya

"Aish baik lah~" kyuhyun mendesah panjang "Eunhyuk.. kau teman nya Yesung kan? Tolong ceritakan semua tentangnya padaku" sambung kyuhyun menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan di atas meja, Seperti nya kyuhyun sedang serius

"Ah Yesung hyung~ dia itu... orang nya baik,suka menonton film tapi dia lebih suka menonton film yang berceritakan tentang kekeluargaan dan persahabatan daripada tentang percintaan, tangan nya kecil dan kepala nya besar,dia pernah mewarnai rambut nya saat sekolah dan memakai helm untuk menyembunyikan nya dari guru,dia juga mempunyai binatang hijau peliharaan nya bernama ddangkoma, olahraga favorite nya adalah menangkap serangga dan dia it...

"Stop stop stop" Tangan kyuhyun melambai-lambai di depan wajah eunhyuk tanda tidak kuat

"Kenapa yang kau ceritakan keanehan dia semua~ yang lebih normal apa tidak ada huh" kesal kyuhyun menekuk wajah nya

"Yang kebih normal..." eunhyuk memiringkan kepala nya "Ah mungkin yang ini lebih normal~ ia pernah mandapat rangking ke 14 dari 42 siswa" sambung eunhyuk

Jederr

Ssperti tersambar petir kyuhyun ingin sekali menjengkang(?) Kan tubuh nya dari lantai atas ini ke bawah

"Hahaha" donghae dengan bahagia nya terus tertawa karna pertama kali nya ia melihat teman nya seperti ini "Sudahlah terima saja jika orang yang kau taksir itu aneh haha" donghae melanjutkan tawa nya lagi dan

/Pletakk/

Tanda sayang kyuhyun berasarang indah di kening namja ikan itu

Kyuhyun pun dengan santai melangkahkan lagi kaki nya menuju dalam mall

"Hae-ah seperti nya jam istirahat ku sudah habis.. aku harus masuk berkerja lagi" Eunhyuk pun mengikuti jejak kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mall sedangkan donghae masih setia meringis dan memegangi bekas tanda yang kyuhyun berikan.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah"

"Ne?" Yesung pun menegokan wajah nya ke arah suara itu berasal, di bungkukan nya badan nya saat tau siapa yang datang

"Ambilkan aku minuman itu" tujuk kyuhyun yang menunjuk minuman yang ada paling atas rak itu

"Postur tubuh yesung terlalu pendek untuk mengambil nya~ Biar aku saja sangjanim yang mengambilkan nya~" tawar hyunwoo yang kebetulan ada di situ

"Yang aku suruh itu yesung bukan kau~ kau sudahlah pergi berkerja sana" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya seperti mengusir

"Haaahh.. baiklah" hanya hembusan nafas yang bisa ia lakukan~ sungguh jika kyuhyun bukan boss nya ingin sekali ia mencakari wajah nya

"Euh..euh.." tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai minuman yang ada di rak paling atas, dengan susah payah akhir nya 'Hap' yesung bisa meraih botol itu dan langsung memberikan nya pada kyuhyun

'Krekk.. glek.. glek" kyuhyun membuka dan meminum isi minuman itu

"Ah tidak enak~ ambilkan yang lain" kyuhyun

kembali menunjuk sebuah minuman yang sedikit lebih tinggi lagi tempat nya

Yesung pun meraih-raih minuman itu dengan tangan mungil nya dan menjinjitkan kaki nya untuk mencapai minuman itu

'Terus yesung~ terus lebih tinggi lagi' batin kyuhyun memasang wajah lapar saat melihat tontonan gratis perut si namja manis itu yang terpampang jelas di hadapan nya

Yesung memang memakai seragam kerja ngepas sekali di badan nya jadi saat tangan nya terangkat tentu saja bagian perut nya akan terlihat karna baju nya tertarik ke atas

Terus saja seperti itu hingga 10x kyuhyun mengulangi nya~ aksi nya terhenti saat kyuhyun melihat namja manis itu telah terngah-engah kecapean~

Menyiksa nya cuma karna ingin melihat perut mulus yesung yang tidak sengaja terekpos~ Dasar evil cho mesum -,-

"Hah yasudah minuman ini enak" kyuhyun melenggangkan kaki nya dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosa nya meninggalkan yesung yang masih terengah-engah karna ulah nya

"Hyung~ boss arogan itu sudah pergi" hyunwoo menepuk pundak yesung pelan untuk memberitahu keberadaan nya "Ku harap kau jangan mendekati boss seenak nya itu~ dia tidak baik" sambung hyunwoo kemudian

"Ini bukan urusanmu~" Yesung melepaskan tangan hyunwoo dari pundak nya

Sungguh yesung merasa tidak senang jika ada yang menilai kyuhyun dari luar nya saja~ walaupun yesung juga baru kenal namja itu tapi yesung yakin jika kyuhyun itu orang baik~ itu bisa terlihat dari caranya yang selalu menolong yesung ya walaupun kadang ada sifat nya yang menyebalkan tapi yesung yakin jika kyuhyun itu sebenarnya orang baik

'Ckck yesung hyung sangat susah untuk di pengaruhi' hyunwoo membatin seraya berlalu pergi

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang gembira menuju kantor nya~ seperti nya ia senang karna bisa dekat dengan yesung sekarang

Tap tap cekrek..

"Hoa.. sangat menyenangkan" Bicara nya sendiri

Bukk

Dengan tersenyum sendiri tat kala membayangkan kejadian tadi, kyuhyun menidurkan diri nya di sofa~ mungkin tidur sebentar tidak masalah.. fikir nya

.

.

.

~Jam 10 malam~

Sudah waktu nya bagi karyawan dan mall ini tutup, semua orang sudah pulang tapi yesung masih sedikit di sibukan dengan perkerjaan nya yang belum selesai.

Sringg

Kilat sepasang mata mengerikan itu muncul kembali~ hati nya sangat terbakar apalagi melihat kedekatan kyuhyun dan yesung tadi

'Ternyata kau belum jera yesung~ lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti' lirih nya seraya memunculkan smirk khas di wajah nya

Tap tap tap

Ia langkahkan kaki nya menuju keberadaan Yesung

"Yesung~ apakah kau mau membantu aku" Tanya nya dengan memasang wajah sesedih mungkin

"Ne Heechul hoobaenim ada apa" Jawab Yesung ramah

"Itu.." jari telunjuk nya ia pakai untuk menunjuk tumpukan kardus di luar gudang yang berserakan di mana-mana

"Semua kardus itu harus di masukan ke gudang~ Sebenar nya itu adalah perkerjaan ku tapi.." Heechul menundukan kepala nya dalam-dalam (acting yang sempurna)

"Aku harus segera pulang sekarang juga karna dongsaeng ku sakit~ kau bisa membantu ku kan yesung?" Ucap nya penuh harap dan jangan lupakan juga mata nya yang berkaca-kaca menambah kesan menyedihkan nya

"Ne hoobaenim gwenchana~ aku bisa melakukan nya" Yesung menepuk pundak heechul lembut

"Sekarang kka pulang lah" sambung nya

"Yesung kau memang yang terbaik" Heechul membungkukan badan nya dan berbalik, seketika seringaian itu muncul kembali

Tap tap tap

Kaki nya ia langkahkan menuju pintu keluar~

"Ah kim heechul~ apakah semua nya sudah pulang?" Teriak satpam di dalam pos nya

"Ne ahjussi semua nya sudah pulang"

"Ah baiklah aku akan mengunci nya"

'Rasakan itu kim yesung' batin heechul berteriak penuh kemenangan

Cekrek

Pintu itu di kunci oleh satpam dan langsung berlalu pergi

Sementara di dalam..

"Aigoo kenapa kardus nya tidak habis-habis" gerutu yesung sambil berkacak pingang

"Hah baik lah sedikit lagi.."

"Beres.."

Yesung menegakan tubuh nya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu keluar tapi..

Dug dug dug (anggap aja suara pintu yang gak bisa di buka)

"Yak yak wae? Kenapa pintu ini tidak bisa di buka" tangan mungil itu terus saja mendorong-dorong pintu kaca yang memang sudah terkunci itu

.

.

.

"Hoamm.." kyuhyun merentangkan tangan nya ke atas pertanda ia telah bangun dari tidur nya, mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dari alam tidur ke alam nyata

"Omo~ Jam setengah sebelas malam.. yak apa-apaan ini, aku tertidur selama itu" mata kyuhyun seketika terbelalak saat melihat jam dinding, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan menuju keluar mall bertujuan untuk pulang

Tap tap tap

Ia langkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu keluar tapi.. ia melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal tengah mengedor-ngedor pintu

"Yesung?" Panggil nya

Seketika badan yesung membeku saat mendengar nya,mata nya sedikit terbuka lebar dan..

"Kya kya.. Om hantu tolong jangan memakan ku~ eomma aku ingin pulang" Dug dug dug..Yesung semakin bringas memukul-mukul pintu kaca itu

'Yak apa-apaan ini wajah tampan seperti ini di bilang hantu' batin kyuhyun tidak terima (hey Kyu bukan kah kau memang evil xD )

Terbersit sebuah kejahilan di kepala kyuhyun

"Yesuuunggg~~ haa~~" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakan ke sepuluh jari nya dan mengayun kan perkataan nya seperti menakut-nakuti

"Hua.. eomma andwae~ om hantu pergi lah sana"Teriak histeris yesung

"Hahahaha"Kyuhyun tertawa kencang seraya memegangi perut nya

'Mwo hantu bisa tertawa' batin yesung heran

Dan yesung pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan..

"Ah sangjanim~ mi..mianhae" gugup yesung

"Ah gwenchana~kenapa kau ada di sini?Bukankah waktu pulang kerja sudah lewat sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu"Tanya kyuhyun berturut-turut

"Ah itu~aku ada perkerjaan yang belum aku beres kan jadi aku harus pulang telat dan pintu nya terkunci"

Seketika wajah Yesung memunduk dan..

Tes tes tes

Liquid bening itu menetes dari pelupuk mata nya menbuat kyuhyun yang melihat nya menyeryit kebingungan

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Seperti nya tidak ada yang menyukai ku~ terbukti saat aku masuk berkerja di sini banyak kejadian buruk yang menimpa ku" Jawab yesung lirih

"Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik lengan mungil itu ke arah anak tangga dan menyuruh yesung untuk duduk di sana

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah lemari es

"Ini untuk mu" Kyuhyun memberikan 1 cup ice cream kepada yesung yang membuat yesung memiringkan kepala nya kebingungan

Seakan sudah tau apa maksud Yesung~ Kyuhyun pun menjawab apa maksud yesung

"Kata orang-orang makan ice cream dapat merubah mood seseorang dari buruk menjadi lebih baik~ maka makan lah"

Dengan tenang yesung pun mulai memakan ice cream itu, menyendokan nya sedikit demi sedikit menuju mulut nya.

Sementara kyuhyun, ia juga tengah memakan ice cream tapi mata nya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah yesung.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu terulur untuk mengapus ice cream yang belepotan di sekitar bibir yesung yang membuat yesung kaget seketika dan langsung menolehkan wajah nya ke arah kyuhyun

"Ah.. itu tadi ice cream nya belepotan" Ucap kyuhyun gelagapan

"Ehm seperti nya mood mu belum membaik~ kajja ikut aku" kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil itu untuk mengikuti langkah nya

"Naik lah~"

"Mwo? Sangjanim kau menyuruhku naik ke troli" Yesung menyernyit bingung

"Ne naik lah"

"Ah anieo bagai mana bisa aku naik tro..

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menggendong tubuh yesung untuk masuk ke troli, membuat yesung kaget dan menggantungkan perkataan nya tadi

"Sangjanim~ ada apa ini" tanya yesung kebingungan

"Kau berteriak lah sesuka hatimu~ keluarkan lah semua beban fikiran mu dan aku akan mendorong mu dengan cepat"

Bushh

Kyuhyun mendorong troli itu dengan cepat, Yesung awal nya cukup ragu tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk juga fikir nya

"Aaaaa" Yesung berteriak dengan kencang

Dengan keadaan hati berbahagia mereka berputar-putar mall itu, seperti nya mood yesung sudah membaik sekarang

Dengan sesekali tertawa bersama, sungguh kyuhyun senang~ sekarang ia melihat yesung nya bahagia dan tersenyum kembali, apalagi saat namja manis itu tertawa yang akan membuat mata sipit nya menghilang~ itulah yang kyuhyun sukai.. bagi nya itu sangat menggemaskan

.

.

Kini kedua nya telah terduduk lagi di tangga setelah bermain-main dengan troli tadi

"Pintu nya terkunci, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus tidur di sini" ucap kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"Ne~ apa boleh buat.."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah yesung dalam-dalam, sementara yesung hanya memperhatikan pintu kaca itu tanpa tau sedang di pandangi kyuhyun

"Yesungie~ sebenarnya aku...

Kyuhyun mengantungkan bicara nya

"Ne sangjanim mworago?" Yesung memiringkan kepala nya imut

"Aku.." kini kyuhyun gugup segugup gugup nya

"Aku menyukai mu.." sambung nya

Yesung menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh kekagetan, benarkah semua ini?

'Sebenar nya aku pun menyukai mu, walau baru bertemu dengan mu tapi aku merasa nyaman saat ada di dekat mu, dan kau juga selalu ada untuk ku di saat aku terkena masalah seperti ini, kau selalu memperdulikan aku.. tapi apakah ini mungkin" batin yesung

"Kau kenapa? Apakah tidak bisa?"

"Ah anieo bukan seperti itu~ aku..

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga mu~ di saat ada yang menyakiti mu aku yang akan melindungi mu~ di saat ada yang membicarakan menjelek-jelekan dirimu aku lah yang akan menutup telinga mu, kau percaya kan pada ku?"

"Ne~" dengan pipi merah merona yesung mengangguk kecil

"Bagus~ sekarang tidur lah" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan kepala yesung agar bersandar di bahu nya

Yesung pun hanya menurut dan mulai memejamkan mata nya

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu tapi matahari masih enggan memunculkan diri nya karna jam masih menunjukan jam 2 pagi sekarang

Kyuhyun membuka jas nya saat ia lihat tangan yesung mulai menggigil, Di selimuti nya badan mungil itu oleh jas nya membuat yesung sedikit hangat dan tidak menggigil kedinginan lagi

Seperti nya kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur~ mata nya terlalu fokus memandangi wajah damai yesung yang tengah tertidur di bahu nya tapi sekarang seperti nya kantuk nya mulai datang~ tidur sebentar itu tidak masalah kan fikir nya, Ia pun mulai menyenderkan kepala nya ketembok dan mulai terpejam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Next/No?

Gimana? Jelek yah :( yah maaf deh kalau hasil nya tidak memuaskan reader *bow

Ku mohon review nya yah :') kalau respon nya banyak akan lanjut jika sedikit mungkin gak akan di lanjut :')


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk,Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Hyunwoo and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan deelel :'V

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh sangjanim" kaget yesung yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Orang yang tadi di panggilnya pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda ia akan terbangun juga dari tidurnya.

"Hoamm.." Kyuhyun menguap seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya "Uh sungie~ kau sudah bangun?" Tanya kyuhyun yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ne..?" Kaget Yesung karna panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Hey~ apa kau lupa kejadian semalam eoh?"

"A..ah.. nne aku ingat" Gugup yesung seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Ckck kau lucu sungie" Kyuhyun mengacak surai yesung gemas.

Deg deg deg

Jantung yesung berdegup kencang, ia sedikit tercengang karna sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang seperti ini kepadanya.

"Aaku..akan segera berkerja sangjanim" ucap yesung sedikit terbata dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah~ berkerja dengan baik ne" Kyuhyun melemparkan semyuman dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas.

"Ah ne.." Kyuhyun berbalik lagi membuat yesung terhenti dari gerakannya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil saja kyuhyun atau kyunie itu lebih bagus" lanjut kyuhyun seraya mengedipkan mata genitnya kepada yesung lalu kembali berjalan menuju atas.

'Omo bagaimana ini~ apa aku melangkah terlalu jauh' gumam yesung sedikit tercengang seraya memegangi dadanya.

Baiklah mungkin si manis ini telah di butakan oleh cinta, bagaimana dia bisa membalas perasaan kyuhyun padanya yang ia baru kenal beberapa waktu lalu dan bahkan kyuhyun adalah bossnya sendiri, tapi ini kembali lagi pada masalah hati~ jika yesung merasa nyaman berada di dekat kyuhyun kenapa tidak.

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat biasa ia memulai perkerjaannya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Heechul yang memang sudah biasa mengantarkan kopi ke kantor kyuhyun, kini ia telah bersiap-siap dengan nampan dan segelas kopi yang berada di atasnya, setiap pagi ia selalu mengirimkan kopi ataupun teh manis pada kyuhyun walaupun kyuhyun tidak memintanya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan heechul mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan kyuhyun, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti di saat tepat kakinya berada di depan pintu ruangan kyuhyun, ia menguping sejenak saat ada sebuah pembicaraan di dalam ruangan kyuhyun yang sedikit terdengar keluar ruangan.

"Hey Kyu semalam kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah eoh?" Tanya leeteuk sang kakak.

"Ah itu.. aku terkunci semalaman di sini hyung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap saja di sini" Jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

"Mwo? Yak yak bukannya kau mempunyai ponsel? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?

"Eoh jinjja? Kkk aku lupa" jawab kyuhyun cengingisan.

'Apa kyuhyun terkunci di sini semalam? Apa jangan-jangan ia terkunci bersama anak baru sialan itu? Aish sial awas saja yesung tunggu pembalasanku" Tangan heechul mengepal dan bibirnya menunjukan seringai kejam.

.Ceklek.

Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan kyuhyun dan menaruh kopi itu di atas meja.

"Mian sangjanim~ ini kopinya" Heechul membungkuk sedikit dan kembali keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menyernyit bingung~ biasanya karyawannya yang satu ini jika sudah mengantarkan kopi pasti ia tidak akan langsung keluar ruangannya melainkan akan ada saja yang ia kerjakan di dalam ruangan kyuhyun, berpura-pura membantu kyuhyun dan kadang sedikit menggoda kyuhyun tapi kali ini.

"Ok baiklah bukan masalah yang besar" Kyuhyun menggidikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Heechul memang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada kyuhyun,ia akan melakukan apapun agar kyuhyun tertarik padanya,tapi sayang usahanya belum juga membuahkan hasil karna sifat kyuhyun yang selalu dingin kepada orang lain itu yang membuat heechul sulit untuk menaklukan hati kyuhyun,bahkan sampai sekarang kyuhyun masih bersikap dingin padanya,tapi tekat heechul untuk membuat kyuhyun takluk padanya tidak luntur sedikitpun, ia tetap berusaha dan melakukan apa saja kepada orang yang menghambat keinginannya itu.

.

.

.

Kaki sang empunya seringaian mengerikan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang menyimpan loker-loker para karyawan, di tangannya sudah siap sebuah gunting tajam, ntah lah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sementara di tempat lain lagi.

"Hyung~ kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang eoh? Kau kemana?" Tanya eunhyuk sedikit khawatir.

"Ah anieo..aaku.. ada lembur semalam.. ya ada lembur" jawab yesung sedikit gugup.

"Jika ada lembur kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, aku yang akan menggantikannya" Hyunwoo bersuara.

"Anieo~ gwenchana.. sudahlah yang penting aku sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"Ucap yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tapi hyung.."Eunhyuk mendengus badan yesung"Itu seragam mu yang kemarin yah? Kau belum menggantinya?" Tanya eunhyuk berselidik.

"Ah ne?"Yesung mendengus badannya sendiri "Apa aku bau?"Tanyanya yang membuat eunhyuk dan hyunwoo tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kkk anieo hyung~aku hanya bercanda..kau tidak bau tapi sepertinya baju seragam mu sedikit kotor,kka ganti saja" Ucap eunhyuk sedikit mendorong badan yesung untuk berbalik menuju ke arah ruangan loker.

"Baiklah"Yesung menggindikan bahunya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan loker.

Dengan secepat kilat yesung langsung membuka loker pribadinya,menyambar pakaian seragam bersihnya yang ada di dalam,dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa karna ingat! Ia sedang berkerja jadi tentu saja ia harus buru-buru dan dengan cepat kembali berkerja.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya ke atas untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Huaa..bosan sekali di sini" Gumamnya. Mungkin melihat kegiatan si manis itu tidak buruk,fikirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kantornya dan di tempat berbeda pun yesung telah selesai dengan kegiatan mengganti seragamnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya juga menuju keluar ruangan.

"Hahahaha..."Eunhyuk tertawa sangat puas ketika melihat yesung.

"Yak wae?"Sungut yesung sedikit sebal karna temannya itu tiba-tiba menertawai dirinya.

"Itu hyung~kau tidak sadar.. haha.. "Eunhyuk menunjuk bagian belakang yesung seraya terus tertawa.

Yesung pun meraba bagian belakangnya yang di tertawai oleh eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan mungilnya,betapa terkejutnya yesung saat ia tau bahwa..celananya robek, omo~ antara kaget,malu,dan kesal.. itulah yang di rasakan yesung sekarang.

"Haha hyung kau sangat lucu"Eunhyuk terus saja cekikikan tanpa memperdulikan yang di tertawai olehnya sedang menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia lihat kejadian yang menimpa yesungnya itu,

"Hah.." kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas jengahnya, kakinya kembali ia langkahkan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"Yak eunhyuk berhenti tertawa! Bukannya kau tolong malah kau tertawakan teman macam apa kau ini" Kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan evilnya membuat eunhyuk langsung diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae sangjanim" Eunhyuk membungkuk sedikit.

"Kajja yesung kau ikut aku" kyuhyun menarik lengan mungil itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di kantor kyuhyun.

Yesung terus saja menundukan kepalanya sangking malunya, ntahlah kini wajahnya telah semerah apa.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun mengambil celananya dari lemari pakaian pribadinya dan memberikannya kepada yesung.

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Wae~? Ini baru..aku memang selalu menyimpan pakaian cadangan di sini"

Kyuhyun memang selalu menyimpan pakaian cadangan di kantornya karna pengalaman buruk yang pernah ia alami yaitu celananya ketumpahan air kopi dan ia tidak memiliki pakaian ganti sampai akhirnya ia rela lengket-lengketan sampai waktu berkerja berakhir dan ia mengganti celananya di rumah~ enggan kejadian buruk itu terjadi lagi jadi kyuhyun berinisiatif menyimpan lemari pakain di kantornya.

"Ttapi.. apakah pantas seorang karyawan memakai celana bosnya?" Tanya yesung dengan gugup.

"Yak.. ingat aku ini pacarmu~ jadi itu tidak masalah, sudahlah kka ganti saja" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong badan yesung agar memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yesung telah memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti celananya sedangkan kyuhyun~ kini alisnya terangkat sebelah dan matanya menerawang ke atas "apa sebenarnya yang terjadi" gumam kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kantornya, ia akan mencoba menemui eunhyuk dan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

.

.

.

"Yak eunhyuk-ah" panggil kyuhyun setelah menemukan keberadaan eunhyuk di lantai bawah.

"Ne sangjanim?" Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya untuk mengadap kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa celana yesung sampai robek seperti itu?" Tanya kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Ehm.. molla~ saat ia keluar dari ruangan loker, celananya sudah sobek seperti itu"

"Aish.." kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ternyata monyet ini hanya menertawakan derita orang saja tanpa mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

"Eh.. kkkk~" Tiba-tiba eunhyuk terkekeh seraya menutup mulutnya agar tawanya itu tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Yak.. kenapa kau tertawa seperti orang gilllaa.." kata terakhir kyuhyun memanjang saat melihat penampilan yesungnya yang telah kembali dari kantornya.

"Buahahaha.." Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tawanya "kenapa celana mu seperti itu hyung~ aigoo kau sangat polos" Ucap eunhyuk di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Aigoo sungie~ jika kau memakai celana terlalu panjang di bagian bawahnya, kau harus melipatnya keatas" Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan yesung seraya melipat bagian celana yang terlalu panjang itu.

Yesung menunduk melihat dengan serius namjachingunya yang tengah sibuk melipat celananya, ia sangat tersentuh saat kyuhyun memperlalukannya semanis ini, semburat merah pun kini tercipta di pipi chubbynya.

Sementara eunhyuk langsung menghentikan tawanya dan hanya dapat menganga saat melihat kejadian di depannya itu, 'tidak mungkin bossnya melakukan itu kepada yesung' kata-kata itu terus saja berkeliaran di otak eunhyuk.

Sementara dari sisi lain terdapat dua pasang mata menatap tidak suka kepada aktivitas yang tengah di lakukan dua orang itu.

'Hyung kau bisa menerima kyuhyun dengan cepat sedangkan denganku? Kau masih saja bersifat dingin' lirih hyunwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Yesung~ sepertinya aku harus melalukan sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi padamu' gumam heechul di tempat lain seraya menyeringai kejam.

"Kyu sudah bangunlah~ ini di tempat umum, banyak orang yang menatap ke arah kita" bisik yesung dan menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun agar terbangun dari jongkoknya.

Kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan bangun dari jongkoknya, ia cengkram dengan sangat lembut bahu yesung dengan kedua tanganya "lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati" Ucap kyuhyun seraya tersenyum hangat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantornya lagi.

Yesung tersenyum manis, perlakuan manis kyuhyun membuatnya blushing.

"Ekhem.." Yesung berdehem agar orang-orang berhenti melihat kearahnya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil~ orang-orang berhenti dari aksinya memandangi yesung dan mulai sibuk lagi dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, sementara eunhyuk? Sepertinya sekarang ia masih menganga dengan lebarnya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seseorang kumohon sadarkan dia.

.

.

.

Yesung telah membereskan perkerjaannya menata buah-buahan di tempat khusus buah itu, ia menyernyitkan dahi 'apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan' tanyanya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

'Mungkin ikan dalam kulkas itu habis' fikirnya kemudian.

Dan benar saja~ saat ia buka kulkas itu ternyata ikannya memang sudah berkurang banyak dan tentu saja ia harus mengambil ikan lain di gudang penyimpanan ikan yang di fasilitasi hawa dingin seperti di dalam kulkas itu.

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang, mengambil beberapa kotak yang berisi ikan.

Dan kini ia tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menata ikan di dalam kulkas~ tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Oppa~" Teriak wanita itu menghampiri yesung.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya yesung dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ikan yang sedang ia tata, Ia tau jelas suara wanita itu siapa.

"Aish.. oppa kau tidak suka aku kesini" wanita itu menekuk wajahnya dan kembali bergelayut di tangan yesung.

"Aish hentikanlah~ kau menganggu perkerjaan ku" Sungut yesung sebal.

"Ck yasudah aku ingin membantu perkerjaan mu~ apa yang harus ku lakukan" Tanya wanita itu seraya terus memegangi tangan yesung.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi dari sini" Jawab yesung begitu dingin.

"Aish oppa kau sangat jahat~"

"Lagipula untuk apa kau kesini?bukankah kau mempunyai 5 orang selingkuhan sekaligus? Terus mereka semua kemana?"

"Ah itu~ aku sudah putus dengan mereka semua"

"Jadi kau kesini karna telah putus dengan mereka? Seperti itu?"

"Ah anieo.. bukan seperti itu~ aku rasa.. cinta untuk mu kini telah tumbuh kembali, jadi maukah kau kembali padaku"

"Kembali padamu setelah kau menyelingkuhi ku dengan 5 orang sekaligus? Maaf aku tidak bisa~ sudah tidak ada lagi rasa cinta sedikit pun untuk mu"

"Tapi oppa~ ku mohon maafkan kesalahanku~ aku ingin kembali padamu..kumohon" rengek wanita itu seraya menguncang-guncangkan tangan yesung yang tentu saja sangat mengganggu bagi yesung.

"Lepaskan.."Geram yesung.

Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli,ia masih terus mengguncang-guncangkan tangan yesung agar keinginannya terkabul.

"Lepaskan dia"Tiba-tiba kyuhyun datang dan melepaskan tangan wanita itu secara paksa.

"Kau siapa?"Tanya wanita itu mengeluarkan tatapan tidak sukanya kepada kyuhyun.

"Kau..apakah kau tuli, yesung tidak mau kau memegangnya tapi kenapa kau memaksa" Ucap kyuhyun ketus.

"Apa urusan mu heuh?" Sebal wanita itu kepada kyuhyun "Oppa lihatlah orang itu telah jahat padaku" wanita itu kembali bergelayut di lengan yesung.

"Aish kau benar-benar tuli" Kyuhyun kembali melepas paksa tangan wanita itu agar menjauh dari yesung.

"Sungie apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya?" Bisik kyuhyun.

"Buat dia menjauh dari ku" jawab yesung yang masih sibuk dengan acara menata ikannya.

Sungguh yesung telah lelah menghadapi wanita itu, sudah banyak cara yang ia lakukan agar wanita itu mejauh darinya tapi semua usahanya nihil,jadi biarkan saja sekarang kyuhyun yang mengurusnya.

"Kau pergilah~sebelum aku usir kau secara kasar dari sini"Ancam kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau~"Wanita itu kekeuh dengan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam dengan kuat tangan wanita itu,menyeretnya keluar mall seperti hendak membuang sampah,kyuhyun melemparkan wanita itu keluar dan mau tidak mau wanita itu arkhirnya terlempar keluar dengan posisi bokong mendarat terlebih dahulu di atas aspal.

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya seperti sedang membersihkan debu, ia berbalik ingin masuk ke dalam mall lagi tapi suara wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak kau keterlaluan.. memangnya kau pikir aku takut padamu" jerit wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

Wanita itu menatap lekat manik kyuhyun penuh kebencian, tanganya terkepal kuat.

"Kau menantang ku?" Lirih Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai evilnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan kuat, deru nafasnya memburu tanda ia sangat emosi sekarang, matanya mengeluarkan api yang berkobar seperti di dalam MV Twins *skip*

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, tidak ia sangka jika orang yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu menyeramkan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia kibaskan tangannya sampai terlepas dari genggaman kyuhyun, dan secepat mungkin ia berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan mendekati yesung lagi~ jika kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja maka kau akan mati!" Teriak kyuhyun kepada wanita yang telah menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya nenuju tempat yesung berada tadi.

"Sungie~ siapa orang itu" Tanya kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di kulkas ikan itu.

"Dia mantan ku" Jawab yesung lurus.

"Yak.. bagaimana bisa seorang mantan menemui mu lagi eoh" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aigoo bagaimana bisa sungie seorang.." kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya "aish.." kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Dengarkan aku"Yesung mencengkram lembut bahu kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Dia adalah mantan ku dan dia adalah masa lalu ku, sedangkan kau? Kau adalah pacarku dan kau adalah masa depan ku" Yesung tersenyum hangat untuk mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Ah ne benar juga" Suara kyuhyun melembut "mianhae~" sesalnya.

"Anieo~ gwenchana"Lagi-lagi yesung mengembangkan senyum manisnya seraya menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongakan lagi kepalanya,menatap yesung dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah ne~ memangnya kau mempunyai berapa mantan?" Tanyanya berselidik.

"Hanya dua" jawab yesung lurus.

"Ah.." Kyuhyun mengangguk "terus kenapa kau putus dengan mantan pertama mu?" Sepertinya kyuhyun kepo sekali -,-

"Dia berselingkuh di depan mataku"

"Terus yang kedua?"

"Karna dia berselingkuh di depan mata ku dengan 5 orang sekaligus"

"Uhuk.." kyuhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar "Sungie bagaimana bisa... buahaha" tiba-tiba kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Yak.. apanya yang lucu" sungut yesung kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha tentu saja kau sangat lucu sungie~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby itu gemas. "harusnya kan seorang pria yang menyelingkuhi wanita tapi ini malah wanita yang menyelingkuhi pria.. haha"

"Aish hentikan tawamu kyunie" yesung meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tak lupa wajah yang di tekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut 5cm, sepertinya si manis sedang marah.

"Ah ne ne arra" kyuhyun mulai menghentikan tawanya, di usapnya airmata yang keluar karna tawanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau memang sangat polos sungie~" Kyuhyun merangkul lembut bahu yesung "kau memang lebih pantas jadi ukenya Cho Kyuhyun seme tertampan di seluruh jagat raya ini" pede kyuhyun yang membuat yesung bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir jika kau bersamaku~ kau tidak akan sakit hati karna aku orangnya sangat-sangat setia dan tidak mungkin akan menyelingkuhimu" Ucap kyuhyun dengan pedenya lagi seraya mencubit hidung mancung yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung terkekeh melihat perilaku namjachingunya yang terlalu kepedan itu, tapi kata-katanya cukup menyentuh baginya.

.

.

.

Jam pulang berkerja telah tiba~ dan hari ini adalah hari special bagi para karyawan karna hari ini adalah.. hari mereka menerima gaji.. yeah~

"Yeah akhirnya setelah sebulan penuh berkerja, amplop coklat ini berada di tanganku juga" Ucap eunhyuk dengan riangnya seraya mengacung-acungkan amplop berisi uang itu ke atas.

"Hey~ jangan kekanakan.. nanti jika ada orang jahat yang mengambil uang mu bagaimana" Ucap yesung yang seketika membuat eunyuk memasukan lagi amplop uangnya ke saku celananya.

Kini keduanya telah berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka saat sudah turun dari bis yang mengantarkan mereka pulang tadi.

"Ah ne.. hyunwoo kemana?" Tanya yesung membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Ah itu~ tadi saat ia menerima gaji, ia langsung melesat ke suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak tau ia kemana" jawab eunhyuk menggidikan bahunya tidak tau.

"Ah ne.." Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya menatap yesung.

"Yak..yak wae?" Gugup yesung yang mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari eunhyuk.

"Kau.. dan boss ada apa? Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat sekali" tanya eunhyuk berselidik.

"A..a..aku.. aku.. aku pulang dulu ne hyukie, rumah ku sudah sampai" yesung tertawa kikuk.

"Ah tapi hyung kau belum memjawab pertanyaanku" sungut eunhyuk sebal.

"pai pai eunhyukie.. sampai jumpa besok" yesung melambaikan tangannya dan dengan cepat berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas 'aish kenapa jarak rumahnya jadi sedekat ini eoh' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Uh hyung~~" Jongjin berlari dengan kencang dari dalam rumah menghampiri yesung yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

"Mana..mana..mana" matanya mengedar ke sekeliling badan yesung.

"Apa?" Tanya yesung malas.

"Aish.. kau kan gajian hyung~ setidaknya kau membelikanku makanan mewah yang tidak bisa kita makan di hari-hari biasa" jongjin menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Tidak bisa jongjin-ah~ semua uang ini untuk keperluan yang lebih penting, hyung harus menyerahkan semua uang ini pada eomma~ dan eomma yang akan mengatur pengeluarannya"

"Aish baiklah~ baiklah" Jongjin menggerak-gerakan bibirnya seperti mencibir.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak akan makan enak sekarang~ aku telah membelikan banyak makanan enak untuk kalian" hyunwoo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan banyak makanan lezat yang berada di genggamannya.

Jongjin dengan riangnya menyambut kedatangan hyunwoo dan langsung menyambar barang bawaannya untuk ia bawakan kedalam rumah.

Yesung menghela nafas jengah, kenapa adiknya itu yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Hyung ayo ikut gabung"Ajak jongjin yang tengah sibuk memakan ayam goreng di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membeli ini semua dengan uang gajianmu?" Tanya yesung dingin kepada hyunwoo.

"Ehm.. itu.. aku kan sendiri jadi mana mungkin bisa menghabiskan uang gajian sebanyak ini, jadi aku berbagi"

"Heuh.. selalu saja seperti itu" Ucap yesung tersenyum sarkatis.

"Aish tidak apa hyung~ niat hyunwoo hyung kan baik" Jongjin bersuara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging yang ia makan.

"Ah ne.. jongjin-ah ajak eomma mu bergabung" titah hyunwoo berusaha tidak terlalu memasukan perlakuan yesung ke dalam hatinya. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar yesung dapat luluh kepadanya.

Jongjin berlari kecil menuju tangga dan berteriak "Eomma~ ada tamu" dan dengan cepat ia kembali ke tempat duduk semula untuk menikmati semua makanan lezat yang telah melambai-lambai meminta di makan kepadanya itu.

Eomma kim pun turun dari kamar saat ia telah mendengar suara jeritan jongjin tadi.

"Ah hyunwoo"Ucap eomma kim seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju keberadaan jongjin,hyunwoo dan juga yesung yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari jongjin dan hyunwoo.

Tentu saja eomma kim kenal dengan hyunwoo karna hyunwoo begitu baik terhadap keluarganya,sering membantu, sering memberikan jongjin barang-barang yang ia inginkan dan lain sebagainya, eomma kim tidak enak jika menolak pemberian dari hyunwoo jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

"Eomma kajja makan~ hyunwoo hyung telah memberikan kita banyak makanan" Ucap jongjin girang.

"Hyunwoo-ah kenapa kau membelikan banyak makanan seperti ini eoh"Tanya eomma kim.

"Anieo..gwenchana~ku mohon terimalah, aku membelinya dengan iklas.. ku mohon jangan menolaknya"hyunwoo mengeluarkan wajah sedihnya.

Eomma kim sangat tidak tega jika melihat ekpresi kecewa dari wajah Hyunwoo, mungkin ia sekedar ingin berbagi karna sudah pasti di rumahnya tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbagi, fikirnya.

"Ne tentu hyunwoo-ah kami menerimanya~ Gomawo ne" Ucap eomma kim tersenyum hangat.

"Yesung-ah kenapa kau hanya duduk di sana, kajja ikut gabung di sini"

"Tapi eomma.."

"Sudahlah hyung turuti eomma" jongjin bersuara.

Dengan langkah malas akhirnya yesung pun menghampiri ketiga orang itu, duduk di depan meja yang di depannya tersedia banyak makanan.

"Makanlah~" titah eomma kim.

Yesung pun mau tidak mau menurut dan mengambil satu paha ayam dan memasukannya dengan pelan ke mulutnya, kepalanya terus ia tundukan karna tidak berani menatap hyunwoo yang ada di depannya.

Hyunwoo sedikit tersenyum karna usahanya tidak sia-sia, walaupun yesung hanya memakan sedikit dan sifatnya masih dingin padanya.

Hyunwoo telah berbincang banyak dengan keluarga kim terkecuali yesung yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam~ aku pulang dulu ne" pamit hyunwoo kepada keluarga kim.

"Ne hati-hati saat pulang" Ucap eomma kim ramah.

"Hyung-ah sampai berjumpa lagi" Jongjin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya penuh semangat.

..Ceklek..

Tanda pintu di tutup dan menghilangkan sosok hyunwoo di baliknya.

Yesung masih terdiam sampai akhirnya suara jongjin terdengar.

"Hyunwoo hyung sangat baik ne~ sepertinya ini usahanya untuk mendapatkan yesung hyung" Celetuk jongjin yang membuat yesung tersentak dari diamnya.

"Aapa maksudmu.. jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak" gugup yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa~ eomma setuju jika kau bersamanya, dia sangat baik pada keluarga kita, jadi eomma yakin jika dia orang yang baik-baik" Ucapan eomma kim yang membuat yesung membelalakan mata seketika.

"Ta..tapi eomma.." perkataan yesung tergagap.

"Eomma sudah tidak muda lagi~ eomma takut jika eomma sudah tidak ada, kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dan juga adikmu, kau berbeda dengan namja kebanyakan~ fisik mu sedikit lemah jadi segeralah mempunyai pasangan yang bisa melindungimu, dan eomma merestuimu dengan hyunwoo, karna eomma sudah kenal dia dan dia baik orangnya"

"Tapi eomma.."

"Sudahlah yesung jangan membantah eomma!" Tegas eomma kim.

"Tapi eomma tidak bisa memaksa ku!" Bentak yesung sedikit berteriak.

"Uhh.." Tiba-tiba eomma kim memegangi kepalanya dan juga dadanya.

Yesung yang melihatnya pun panik berdiri mendekati eomma kim namun saat yesung ingin meraih bahunya eomma kim dengan cepat menepisnya dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Mian.. mungkin ini karna ucapan ku tapi kumohon hyung jangan pernah membantah eomma seperti itu" ucap jongjin seraya berlalu menghampiri eommanya tersebut.

Sungguh yesung lepas kendali tadi, ia memang sangat tidak suka di paksa maka dari itulah ia marah tadi, di suruh menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak ia suka, sungguh ia sangat benci dengan hal yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan kini yesung tengah sibuk menggoes sepedanya di pagi buta seperti ini, uang gajiannya telah habis karna ada keperluan rumah yang mendadak membuat uang yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk ongkos bis jadi terpakai, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus memakai sepeda bututnya untuk berangkat berkerja, ia sengaja berangkat sepagi ini agar tidak terlambat karna skala kecepatan bis dan sepeda itu berbeda jauh, menaiki sepeda akan lebih lama jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi lebih pagi dari biasanya.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah aku bisa sampai lebih awal" gumam yesung lega dan memacu lagi sepedanya untuk memasuki area parkiran sebelum akhirnya ada sebuah tali yang membentang di bawahnya tanpa ia sadar membuat sepeda yang ia kendarai terjungkal bersama dirinya dengan posisi wajah yang terjatuh mendarat di aspal terlebih dahulu.

"Aww" Rintihnya.

Sungguh badannya seperti telah remuk terlempar dengan keras menghantam aspal, tercipta beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya, seperti di lutut,sikut,wajah bagian rahang dan batang hidungnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa yesung berusaha bangkit dari posisi terduduknya sampai pada akhirnya ada benda yang melayang dari arah belakang mengenai kepalanya, benda yang di duga telur itu berserakan di bawah sangking kuatnya benturan mengenai kepalanya. yesung mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan dan mulai membangkitkan lagi badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua padanya, tapi saat hendak ia bangkit satu plastik tepung melayang lagi kearah kepalanya membuat plastik tepung itu pecah dan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Yesung sudah sangat lemah, ia hembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, tidak ada yang ia bisa lakukan selain terduduk dan menunduk.

Tes..tes..tes..

Liquid bening itu akhirnya keluar dari sarang obsidiannya.

Sampai terdengarlah suara para ibu-ibu yang berteriak berlari kearahnya.

"Oh anak muda kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Teriak para ibu-ibu itu mengerubungi yesung.

"Heuh" kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas jengahnya, ia langkahkan kakinya dari dalam mobil menuju kerumunan orang itu.

"Minggir-minggir" kyuhyun membelah kerumunan itu dengan tangannya.

"Jika ada yang terluka itu harusnya di tolongi bukannya di tonton seperti ini" bentak kyuhyun dan melempari deathglarenya pada orang-orang itu membuat mereka perlahan membubarkan kerumunannya.

Kyuhyun menggendong badan yesung ala bridal style menuju kantornya, ia baringkan tubuh lemah yesung di atas sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan lembutnya.

Yesung hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Kyuhyun meraih kotak obat untuk mengobati luka yang yesung alami dan mulai membersihkan rambut yesung yang kotor dengan telur dan tepung itu menggunakan handuk kecil dengan telaten.

" Kau tidak usah berkerja saja untuk hari ini~ beristirahatlah" kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, mengacak rambut yesung gemas dan menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut sebatas dada.

Yesung hanya menurut saja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kantornya~ ia sangat penasaran siapa pelaku dari ini semua, di otak-atikannya komputer kerjanya untuk mengecek rekaman CCTV yang terpasang di depan supermarket itu.

"Apa? jadi dia orangnya..." mata kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat rekaman CCTV depan supermarket beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

~Flashback~

Terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju supermarket itu di pagi buta seperti ini, kepalanya sedikit mendongak saat ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal tengah menaiki sepeda dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik tembok setelah sebelumnya ia merentangkan seutas tali, ia menarik tali itu saat ia telah mendengar suara sepeda itu telah mendekat dan

'Brukk'

Sepeda dan orang yang mengendarainya itu terjatuh membuat sebuah seringaian puas terpatri jelas di wajahnya, ia lemparkan satu tas plastik telur yang kebetulan ia bawa kearahnya

dan melemparinya lagi saat ia rasa orang itu akan bangkit dari duduknya.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya, berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa agar membuat orang-orang tidak curiga padanya.

~Flashback End~

Dengan tangan terkepal kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar ruangannya, dengan nafas sedikit memburu ia kerahkan penglihatannya untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang sedang ia cari itu.

"Temui aku di kantorku" Ucap kyuhyun dingin saat ia telah menemukan orang yang sedang ia cari itu.

Orang itu hanya mengikuti langkah kyuhyun dari belakang walaupun ia sedikit bingung, untuk apa kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Kau di pecat!" Ucap kyuhyun dengan dinginnya saat mereka telah sampai di kantor kyuhyun.

"A..apa? Tapi kenapa..?" Mata orang itu sedikit terbuka lebar dengan memasang raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kau yang telah..

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Haha akhirnya bisa juga publish chapter yg ini^^ maaf yah klw ceritanya jd lbh gaje :'V dan buat other pairing nya tadinya cuma mau buat manas2in kyuhyun doank sih xD bhaks dan di chp ini malah gak ada moment nya sama sekali :V mian~ mungkin di ilangin aja kali yeh karna momentnya emg gak terlalu banyak mana gak nge feel lg :'V wkwk

Dan maaf di chp sebelumnya banyak banget keasalahan nya T.T

Dan untuk yg mantan yesung itu~ aku hanya terinspirasi dari cerita yesung di radio star aja~ dia pernah bilang kan kalau mantannya menyelingkuhi dia dengan 5 orang sekaligus, its just fanfiction atau fiksi yang sifatnya gak nyata alias hanya karangan aja~ jd ya sorry aja buat yg gk suka sama adegan yg itu~ cuma terinspirasi doank qo gak lebih :')

Maaf yah jika masih banyak kekurangannya~

Reviewnya please~

New Review -15 = Gak tau lanjut gak tau enggak xD

New Review 20+ = Pasti bakal di lanjut xD

Haha apa2an ini :'V wkwk

Ok sampai ketemu lagi ^^/

Paii..^^~


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: KYUSUNG**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk,**

 **Eunhyuk,Donghae, Heechul, Siwon,**

 **Hyunwoo and other**

 **Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc**

 **Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove, Typo, Gaje,**

 **Alur kecepetan deelel :'V**

.

.

.

.

"Karna kau yang telah mencelakai yesung selama ini kan?" Ucap kyuhyun begitu dingin.

"Ta..tapi~ itu bukan aku" Heechul mulai gugup.

"Aku sendiri yang melihatmu dari rekaman CCTV di depan supermarket, kau masih mau mengelak?"

Deg

Mata heechul seketika terbelalak, dia lupa jika di depan supermarket itu ada kamera pengawas alias CCTV. Sungguh kejadian tadi pagi itu terjadi secara spontan membuat ia tidak pikir panjang lagi dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku katakan benar?" Kyuhyun berseringai "Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku~ sudah mending kau tidak ku laporkan ke polisi, jadi pergilah sekarang juga!" Bentak kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Heechul terdiam sejenak, hatinya begitu sakit mendapatkan perlakuan dari kyuhyun~ orang yang ia harapkan selama ini, matanya mulai memanas membuat liquid bening itu memaksa keluar dari sarang obsidiannya. Ia balikan badannya dengan cepat saat ia rasa liquid bening itu mulai mengalir di pipinya, ia langkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu. Apakah ini sudah berakhir? Orang yang selama ini ia harapkan, ia perjuangkan justru lebih memilih orang yang baru ia kenal ketimbang dirinya yang sudah lebih lama kenal dengan kyuhyun?

Sakit memang~ tapi harus bagaimana lagi, cinta memang tidak bisa di paksakan jadi mending mulai dari sekarang ia berhenti menganggu kehidupan orang lain dan hanya akan fokus kepada hidupnya sendiri, seperti mencari pasangan hidup yang mencintai dirinya juga mungkin~ begitulah akhir keputusannya.

Kyuhyun mengampiri yesung yang

masih tertidur pulas di atas sofa, sungguh wajah damai yesung saat tidur membuat emosinya dengan cepat menghilang, kyuhyun tersenyum~ jarinya terulur menyentuh dahi namja manis yang ia cintai itu.

Yesung mulai mengerutkan dahinya saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Emm.." yesung mulai bergerak resah, dengan pelan ia membuka matanya yang langsung menangkap sosok kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Anieo~mianhae aku terlalu lama tidur ne" Yesung terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Aigoo~kau kenapa eoh" kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai yesung "tidak apa-apa jika kau tidur lebih lama lagi pun aku akan menunggumu" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya dan duduk di sofa samping yesung.

"Apa kau masih mengantuk? Tidur lagi saja~aku tidak masalah" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan kepala yesung agar tertidur di bahunya.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai itu dengan lembut "Mianhae~ tidak bisa menjagamu" Gumamnya.

Yesung tersenyum di dekapan kyuhyun saat mendengar kata-kata indah yang keluar dari mulut namjachingunya, karena itu artinya kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya.

"Ehm.. hari sudah malam~ apa kau mau pulang?" Tanya kyuhyun kemudian "kajja aku akan mengantarmu" kyuhyun mulai menuntun tangan mungil itu keluar kantor.

.

.

"Besok kau tidak usah berkerja saja~ kau istirahat saja di rumah heum?" Tanya kyuhyun saat sudah berada di dalam mobil kyuhyun.

"Tapi kyunie aku ingin berkerja~" rengek yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish anieo~~ kau mendapatkan cuti kerja dariku, pokoknya kau tidak boleh membantah perkataanku eoh" kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby itu gemas, sementara yesung hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang terus ia pout kan membuat kyuhyun tambah gemas ingin mencubitinya.

~Next Day~

Dengan langkah malas kyuhyun menghampiri kursi kerjanya, mulai terduduk dan merebahkan punggungnya. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat berkerja hari ini karna tidak ada yesungnya yang akan ia pandangi saat yesung sedang berkerja.

"Huaa.. sungguh bosannya tidak ada sungie hari ini" gumam kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya malas ke atas.

Brukk

Namja berjuluk nemo itu menendang pintu kantor kyuhyun dengan cukup keras membuat kyuhyun sedikit kaget dari lamunannya.

"Yak ikan kenapa kau menendang pintunya" desis kyuhyun sebal.

"Aish kau tidak melihat jika tanganku penuh dengan bunga dan barang bawaanku ini jadi wajar saja jika aku membuka pintunya dengan kakiku" bela donghae mengeluarkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aish terserah kau" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "untuk apa kau ke sini eoh? Aku bosan melihatmu"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bosan melihatmu" jawab donghae lurus tanpa memperdulikan kepala kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

"Yak jika kau bosan melihatku untuk apa kau kesini!" Geram kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Hehe.." donghae cengengesan saat melihat sahabatnya itu mulai marah

"Aku ingin menemui hyukie"

"Ini tempat kerja bukannya tempat untuk orang pacaran" kata kyuhyun

dingin.

"Arraseo~ aku akan menemuinya saat istirahat berkerja nanti" donghae mulai mendudukan badannya di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu "Ah ne~ aku tidak melihat yesung, kemana dia?"

"Aku memberikannya cuti kerja"

"Jinjja? Memangnya dia kenapa lagi?" Tanya donghae mulai kepo.

"Ada seseorang yang mencelakainya, jadi ia harus beristirahat"

"Aigoo~ kau seharusnya bisa lebih menjaganya lagi kyu"

"Aku tau~ ah ne apa itu?" Tunjuk kyuhyun yang mulai ingin tau dengan barang bawaan donghae.

"Ini adalah bunga dan ini adalah cupcake buatanku" jawab donghae riang seraya mengakat kedua barang itu secara bergantian.

"Kenapa harus buatanmu?"

"Tentu saja karna buatanku sendiri itu lebih special"

"Terus?"

"Tentu saja ini akan membuat hyukie bahagia"

"Terus?"

"Terus... tentu saja jika ia sudah bahagia maka ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya untukku" ucap donghae seraya tersipu malu.

"Yak dasar ikan mesum" kyuhyun melempar pena yang ia pegang sampai mengenai kepala donghae dengan cukup keras "baru saja pacaran sudah melakukan itu" sungut kyuhyun sebal.

"Yak apa maksudmu" donghae melemparkan deathglare andalannya kepada kyuhyun seraya terus mengusap kepalanya yang merasa berdenyut gara-gara lemparan pena kyuhyun tadi.

"Yang ku maksud adalah poppo, aish masa kau tidak tau?"donghae mengacak surainya frustasi "apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah melakukannya yah?" tanya donghae berselidik mengeluarkan senyum usilnya.

"Yak yak.. apa maksud mu?" kyuhyun

mulai gelagapan.

"Berikan juga yesung cake buatanmu sendiri~ pasti ia akan senang dan memberikan kiss padamu"

"Benarkah?" Ucap kyuhyun tidak peduli padahal di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karna sudah mengetahui cara bagaimana untuk mendapatkan kiss dari yesung.

"Hanya itu ekpresimu? Aish kau tidak asik kyu~ sudahlah aku mau menemui hyukie saja, jam istirahat sudah tiba" donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kyuhyun.

"Yess.. yesss.." Kyuhyun bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan atas ilmu baru yang ia dapat dari sahabat nemonya itu, besok ia harus mempraktekannya.

.

.

.

"Hyukie~ aku merindukanmu~" Donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja. Yups kini mereka berdua tengah berada di loteng atas (?) supermarket itu.

"Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu" Ucap eunhyuk mencoba menggoda donghae.

"Yak yang benar saja~" donghae melepaskan genggamannya dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Kkk~ anie aku hanya bercanda, kau marah" Eunhyuk meraih kembali tangan donghae yang sedikit menjauh membuat donghae seketika menunjukan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Anieo baby mana mungkin aku marah padamu eoh~" Donghae tersenyum hangat membuat eunhyuk tersipu malu di buatnya.

"Ah ne~ aku membawakan ini untukmu" Donghae menberikan satu bucket bunga kepada eunhyuk. Dengan senang hati eunhyuk menerima bunga itu lalu menciumi wangi bunga yang menyeruak keluar.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu~ bunganya indah sekali dan juga.. wangi" jawab eunhyuk tersenyum gembira.

"Sama sepertimu~ kau juga indah dan wangi" goda donghae mengedipkan

sebelah matanya.

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk tersipu malu di buatnya, rona merah pun mulai bermunculan di pipinya, nemo belahan jiwanya ini sangat romantis.

"Aku juga membawakan ini untukmu" donghae menaruh 1 kardus kecil yang di duga berisikan cupcake buatannya itu di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya eunhyuk mengeluarkan tatapan bingungnya.

"Buka saja~"

Eunhyuk mulai membuka kardus kecil itu dan menampilkan cupcake mungil dengan berbagai hiasan yang sangat cantik.

"Ini adalah cupcake buatanku~" Ucap donghae dengan bangganya.

"Wah Yeppeuda~" decak kagum eunhyuk "kau sangat hebat hae-ah" puji eunhyuk membuat donghae tersipu malu.

"Ah anieo~ ini biasa saja" ucap donghae malu-malu "kajja makanlah~"

Eunhyuk pun mengambil salah satu cupcake dan mulai memasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm..masita~ selain cantik ternyata enak juga" eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia seraya terus mengunyah cupcakenya.

"Jika makan itu yang benar~ aish kau belepotan sekali" Donghae mendongakan badannya kedepan wajah eunhyuk dan mengusap krim yang ada di bibir eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Donghae terdiam sebentar saat melihat manik eunhyuk dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Chu~~

Donghae mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk seketika memejamkan matanya.

"Ihhh.." kyuhyun bergidik jijik saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kini ia tengah mengintip di balik pintu.

"Jika ikan nemo bisa, masa aku tidak"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Trong

Trang

Treng

Seperti itulah bunyi-bunyian yang tercipta saat kyuhyun dengan sibuknya berkutat dengan alat-alat membuat kue di tangannya, ia pulang sedikit cepat karna ingin mengerjakan cake buatannya sendiri untuk di berikan kepada yesung, seperti usulan donghae tadi.

"Aish aku harus memulainya dari mana" gumam kyuhyun memilah buku resep kue di tangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tumben sekali"

"Tentu saja membuat cake untuk kekasihku" jawab kyuhyun tanpa melihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Kekasih? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya siwon menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh appa.. aku kira tadi leeteuk hyung" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Siapa kekasihmu? Apa dia dari kalangan orang kaya?"

Kyuhyun mematung sebentar, tidak mungkin ia katakan yang sesungguhnya, nanti appanya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepada yesungnya.

"Ne" jawab singkat kyuhyun.

"Baguslah~ kau memang harus mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sama-sama sukses seperti kita, jangan karna hanya cinta kau mencintai orang dari kalangan miskin dan menghancurkan bisnis yang sudah aku bangun selama ini" Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, semoga yesungnya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Siwon meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseo?" Tanya seseorang dari sebrang line sana.

"Donghae-ah ini aku~ apa kau tau siapa kekasih baru kyuhyun?" Tanya siwon to the point.

"Ah itu yesung namanya, ia adalah karyawan supermarket yang baru berkerja beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Mwo?" Mata siwon sedikit terbelalak "Ah baiklah.. Gomawo donghae-ah"

Bip

Siwon menutup sambungannya, ia mengusap surainya secara kasar, bagaimana bisa anaknya berhubungan dengan orang miskin, kesalnya.

Donghae sedikit terdiam saat setelah menerima panggilan dari siwon ahjussi appa temannya tersebut, ia merasakan ada yang janggal dan benar saja.

"yak pabbo" donghae menepuk jidatnya. "Kenapa aku sebodoh ini~ nanti jika siwon ahjussi macam-macam kepada yesung bagaimana" ucapnya panik

"aish pabbo pabbo" donghae memukul-

mukul bibirnya dengan tangannya

"Mianhae kyuhyun-ah yesung-ah" lirih donghae menampilkan wajah ingin menangisnya.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah ada hyunwoo di sini" Ucap eomma kim kepada yesung yang terbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

'Aish untuk apa dia ke sini' gumam yesung dalam hati.

"Anyeong hyung, aku mendengar kau terluka jadi aku kesini membawakan banyak buah-buahan untukmu.

"Untuk apa membawakanku banyak buah, bukannya kau berkerja kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya yesung dengan dinginnya.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar sebelum aku berangkat berkerja"

"Yaudah sekarang kau berangkatlah berkerja sebelum terlambat"

"Ne baiklah" hyunwoo membalikan badannya dan keluar dari kamar yesung

.

.

.

Dengan riang kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki supermarket seraya menjingjing(?) kardus kecil yang berisikan cupcake buatannya, dengan cepat kyuhyun menyembunyikan kardus kecil itu di belakang badannya saat ia melihat ada sosok yesung di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk menata coklat ke atas rak.

"Yesungie~saat jam istirahat kau ke kantorku ne" Ucap kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne..." Belum sempat yesung menanyakan hal yang lain lagi kyuhyun malah sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Gumam yesung mengeluarkan ekpresi herannya.

"Kau yang bernama yesung kan?" Suara siwon sedikit mengagetkan

yesung, dan yesung pun menoleh.

"Ah anyeong sajangnim" Yesung

membungkuk ramah, ia tau jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pemilik dari supermarket ini.

"Untuk apa kau mendekati anakku?"

Tanya siwon begitu dingin.

"Ne?" Yesung bertanya meminta penjelasan lebih dalam lagi atas kata-kata yang siwon lontarkan.

"Appa! Apa-apaan ini" Kyuhyun menarik tangan ayahnya untuk mengikutinya ke kantornya di lantai atas. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke lantai bawah lagi, setelah ia menerima sms dari hyungnya leeteuk yang memberitahukan jika appanya pergi ke supermarket pagi ini.

"Appa ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit kesal saat mereka telah tiba di kantor kyuhyun.

"Kau yang ada apa~ appa kan sudah bilang jika kau harus mempunyai kekasih dari kalangan sederajat dengan kita" Ucap siwon dengan nada tegasnya.

"Ck.. sudah cukup appa mengatur kehidupanku, sekarang biarlah aku yang mengatur tentang pasangan hidupku!" Decak kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau keras kepala kyu.. bagaimanapun juga kau harus menurutiku" ucap siwon dengan emosi yang sedikit naik.

"Sudah cukup! Jika appa menyakiti yesung maka tidak segan-segan aku

juga akan menyakiti diriku sendiri" Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas jengahnya, ia usap wajahnya dengan kasar, kenapa anaknya itu tidak bisa menurut eoh~ tidak mungkin juga ia akan menyakiti yesung karna secara tidak langsung maka ia akan menyakiti kyuhyun juga jika itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah ikut aku" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang penyimpanan makanan dan yesung pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di kursi yang ada di dalam gudang tersebut.

"Heum? Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Yesung balik bertanya dengan mengeluarkan ekpresi kebingungannya.

"Kau~tadi di apakan oleh appaku?"

"Tidak, tidak ada..ia hanya menyapaku saja dan aku menyapanya balik"

"Ah baguslah kalau seperti itu" kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun raut wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kau kenapa kyunie?" Tanya yesung

memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Anieo~ gwenchana.. kau kembali berkerja saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum

lembut, mengacak surai yesung gemas.

"Baiklah jika memang tidak ada apa-

apa" yesung mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya ia tersenyum hangat kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia acak surai rambutnya frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika yesungnya benar benar di celakai appanya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya, sepertinya appanya kini telah pulang itu terbukti dengan ruangan itu yang sekarang kosong tanpa ada mahluk hidup di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, ia topang dagunya

dengan tangannya, lagi-lagi ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melindungi yesung agar tidak terluka karna ulah appanya.

Cukup lama~ kyuhyun hanya melamun dan melamun, dengan mengeluarkan

tatapan kosongnya.

Tok tok

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Ceklek

Yesung membuka pintu itu menampilkan kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Kyunie.."

"Ah ne..?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak

kaget. "Kya sungie kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu eoh? Kau mengagetkanku" kyuhyun memegang dadanya dengan telapak tangannya dan berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Aigoo~ aku tadi mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada respon, jadi aku masuk saja" sebal yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A..ah begitu" kyuhyun tertawa kaku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kyunie? Kau terlihat aneh" Tanya yesung dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ah anieo~ tidak ada apa-apa, duduklah aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya yesung yang melihat kardus kecil yang kyuhyun berikan.

"Buka saja"

"Baiklah~"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun penuh

semangat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya balik yesung dengan ekpresi imutnya.

"Kau tidak tau itu apa?" Tanya kyuhyun berpikir sepositif mungkin.

"Tidak memang ini apa?" Yesung

mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

Plakk

Kyuhyun memukul jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya, padahal di dalam otaknya sudah membayangkan jika yesungnya itu akan terkejut, senang, berkata 'Wah yeuppenda~ kau ternyata pintar membuat kue kyu~' percis seperti yang eunhyuk katakan kepada donghae kemarin tapi apa yang ia dapat dari yesung? Sungguh sangat berbeda 180°.

"Itu cake~ apakah itu tidak terlihat

seperti cupcake" jawab kyuhyun dingin.

"Ah benarkah? Hehe.. aku baru tau" ucap yesung cengengesan.

Tentu saja yesung tidak mengetahui jika itu cupcake karna bentuknya yang sedikit 'absurd' itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti cupcake, oke ini hal yang wajar karna kyuhyun kan tidak bisa memasak dan lagipula ini pengalaman pertamanya membuat kue jadi wajar saja.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau memakannya tidak apa-apa" kyuhyun mengangkat kardus kecil itu bermaksud ingin membuangnya tapi geraknya terhenti sangat tangan mungil itu menahannya.

"Anieo~ jangan di buang, aku akan memakannya" yesung tersenyum manis membuat kekesalan kyuhyun sedikit memudar.

"Jinjja? Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan tidak menyangkanya.

"Ah manis sekali~" Yesung mencolek krimnya dengan menggunakan telunjuknya seraya ternyum bahagia membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam tidak terlihat, sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan yesung dan memasukan telunjuknya yang penuh krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan" dengan cepat yesung menarik tangannya menjauhi mulut kyuhyun.

"Kau benar sungie-ah krimnya benar-benar manis, apalagi itu dari tanganmu~ jadi tambah lebih manis"

ucap kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Blush

Seketika pipi chubby itu memerah dengan sempurna kyuhyunnya itu paling bisa membuatnya tersipu malu seperti ini.

'Ayolah cepat makan cakenya dan lumuri bibirmu dengan krim itu' kyuhyun terus memandangi yesung dan terus berkata seperti itu di dalam hatinya.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" Tangan mungil yesung mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun seketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah itu kenapa kau tidak memakan cakenya?" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Ah itu~ aku sudah memakannya"

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa krimnya tidak belepotan" gumam kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" Tanya yesung penasaran karna melihat kyuhyun tiba-tiba murung.

"Aku.. Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya mendeketi wajah yesung, membuat yesung gugup seketika.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan kyu~

mpphh.."

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibir tebalnya, ia hisap dan melumatnya dengan lembut membuat yesung merasa nyaman akan permainan yang akan ia berikan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya menuju goa hangat yesung, mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah dan di respon oleh yesung, hati kyuhyun bersorak sorai saat ia tau jika yesung membalasnya, lidah kyuhyun terus bergerinjal di dalam goa hangat yesung memintanya untuk bertarung lebih panas lagi, yesung berusaha menyeimbangkan pertarungan lidah itu tapi sial ia selalu kewalahan menghadapi kyuhyun yang semakin beringas melumat bibirnya membuat ia harus memejamkan maniknya dalam-dalam karna sensasi nikmat yang kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman panas itu, kyuhyun mengusap saliva yang tercecer di bibirnya "Gomawo baby~" gumam kyuhyun berseringai puas.

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan badannya di sofa samping yesung.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa hari ini?"

Tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Seperti biasa~ dengan teman-temanku, ada apa memangnya?" Tanya yesung heran.

"Nanti kau pulang bersamaku saja"

"Wae? Aku bisa pulang dengan teman-

temanku"

"Yak memangnya kenapa jika seorang kekasih ingin mengantar kekasihnya pulang, apakah itu tidak boleh?" Ucap kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Ah bukan seperti itu~ tapi.. ah

baiklah"

"Ne.." kyuhyun menampilkan senyum

5 jarinya "Nanti saat pulang kau

datang ke kantorku ne?"

"Siap tuan~" Yesung menghormat membuat kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kalau seperti itu sekarang aku mau

berkerja kembali ne"

"Baiklah~ jangan lupa saat pulang

nanti kau harus datang ke kantorku"

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan badannya di kursi kerjanya dan dengan sibuk memilah file yang ada di

tangannya.

"Oppa~" Seorang wanita berteriak dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kantor kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya malas saat melihat siapa orang yang datang ke kantornya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu.

"Aish selalu saja seperti itu~ kau tidak suka aku datang?" Gerutu wanita itu kesal.

"Bukankah kau tau jika aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu, lagipula perjodohan yang orang tua kita lakukan sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak menyukaimu, beres kan? jadi mau apa kau kesini?"

"Huh oppa jangan galak seperti itu~ aku hanya ingin main saja kesini"

"Apakah kau kesini di suruh appaku?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"A..ah anieo.." wanita itu sedikit panik dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat "keinginanku sendiri yang ingin kesini"

"Kau bohong" sinis kyuhyun membuat kepanikan wanita itu bertambah.

"Ah aww.. oppa tolong aku" wanita itu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah kyuhyun, meminta tolong agar matanya yang kelilipan di tiupi oleh kyuhyun, trik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kyuhyun yang terus memojokan dirinya.

Dengan panik kyuhyun meniupi mata wanita yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Kyu.." lirih yesung yang melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu, bukankah kyuhyun tadi menyuruhnya untuk ke kantornya jika sudah pulang berkerja? Dan dia menurutinya tapi apa yang ia lihat setelah sampai di kantor kyuhyun? Pemandangan yang ia tidak pernah duga sebelumnya, hatinya mencelos, dengan langkah gontai ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aish sudahlah" kyuhyun sedikit mendorong bahu wanita itu agar menjauh darinya "kau dasar pembohong, kau tadi hanya pura pura kan? dan bodohnya aku malah terjebak oleh tipu muslihatmu"

"Aish oppa bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit saja kepadaku" kesal wanita itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang ada urusan dengan orang lain" Ucap kyuhyun jutek.

"Siapa orang itu? Apakah tidak bisa di undur saja?"

"Orang itu adalah pacarku~ kau puas?" Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kantornya meninggalkan wanita itu yang tengah menganga dengan lebarnya.

Bip

"huaa.. ahjussi kyuhyun sudah

mempunyai pacar~" isak histeris wanita itu saat menelpon siwon.

-"Ah jadi kau tidak berhasil untuk

menggodanya?"-

"Tidaakk.. dia masih sangat dingin seperti dulu~ padahal aku masih mencintainya.. bagaimana ini ahjussi.. hiks.."

-"Mau bagaimana lagi~ mianhae ne, Gomawo karna sudah mau menolongku"-

Bip

Siwon langsung menutup telponnya sebelum tangisan wanita itu memekakan telinganya.

"Ah sial~ rencana pertama gagal, aku harus mencari rencana selanjutnya" Terlihat siwon yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu~ dan seringaian itu kembali tercetak di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menemukan ide untuk rencana berikutnya.

Siwon mengotak-atikan handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseo~ Kangin-ah"

-"Ne yeobseo~"- jawab kangin di

sebrang line sana.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu"

Kangin adalah pesuruh langganannya jika ia sedang ingin menyingkirkan seseorang atau ingin nyawa seseorang sekalipun, maka kanginlah yang akan ia hubungi.

-"Ah baikalah~ kau menyuruhku untuk menghabisi siapa?"-

"Kali ini tidak perlu sekejam itu, kau hanya perlu menyingkirkannya saja"

-"ah baiklah aku mengerti"-

"Tapi.." perkataan siwon terhenti, seketika memorynya memutarkan lagi kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut anaknya, Kyuhyun.

-"tapi apa?"- tanya kangin bingung.

"Kau harus menyingkirkannya secara

lembut"

-"Mwo? buahaha.. yak bagaimana

bisa.."-

"Sudahlah turuti saja, besok kau kerumahku" Siwon memutus panggilannya seraya berseringai.

.

.

.

"Sungie.." panggil kyuhyun yang telah menemukan kekasih mungilnya tengah berjalan di area parkir depan supermarket.

"Yak aku kan sudah bilang saat pulang berkerja kau harus kekantorku" Ucap kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Lepaskan~" Yesung mengibaskan tangannya sampai terlepas dari genggaman kyuhyun "Aku bisa pulang sendiri~" Ucap yesung dengan dinginnya "aish eunhyukie kau kemana" runtuknya.

"Eunhyuk telah pulang lebih dulu dengan donghae" ucap hyunwoo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tuhkan temanmu sudah pulang~ jadi kajja kita pulang saja" kyuhyun merangkul bahu yesung namun dengan cepat yesung melepaskan rangkulan kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Hyunwoo kajja kita pulang bersama~" yesung meraih tangan hyunwoo untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ada apa dengan kekasihnya~ bahkan ia lebih memilih pergi dengan orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

"Aish sial! Ada apa denganmu" dengan kesal kyuhyun menendang ban mobilnya untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu~ kenapa tiba-tiba.." perkataan hyunwoo menggantung saat dengan cepat yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Apa kyuhyun menyakitimu?" Tanya hyunwoo kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ucap yesung dingin.

"Arraseo~ padahal aku sudah melarangmu untuk mendekatinya tapi bahkan kau tidak mendengarkanku dan berakhir seperti ini kan?"

"Diamlah hyunwoo" geram yesung sedikit kesal.

"Ba..baiklah~ kajja bisnya sudah datang" hyunwoo menundukan kepalanya, ia langkahkan kakinya menaiki bis dan di ikuti oleh yesung dari belakang.

Perjalanan mereka di habiskan dengan hanya saling berdiam diri saja, yesung yang duduk di depan dan hyunwoo duduk di paling belakang.

Hyunwoo tersenyum miris menatap punggung yesung, sungguh ia tidak percaya yesungnya masih saja seperti itu walaupun sudah di sakiti oleh kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya ada kemajuan karna dengan jelas yesung tadi mengajaknya pulang bersama, seketika senyuman bahagia tercetak di bibirnya.

'Aku akan membuatmu lebih dekat lagi padaku hyung' ucap hyunwoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya yesung berkerja seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang berbeda, senyuman dan tingkah cerianya kini telah berubah dengan kemurungan dan sifatnya yang menjadi dingin.

"Sungie~" kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri yesung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya setelah mendekati yesung.

"Kyu ku mohon jangan ganggu aku~ aku sedang berkerja" Ucap yesung dengan dinginnya.

"Tapi sungie.." Perkataan kyuhyun terputus saat ia lihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara lebih memilih berjalan menjauhinya.

"Argh.. ada apa denganmu" geram kyuhyun kesal. "Ok aku harus sabar" kyuhyun mengatur pernafasannya dan memukul-mukul dadanya, ia akan merenungi apa yang membuat yesung marah padanya di kantor.

.

.

.

"Heh kau anak baru di sini?" Tanya meremehkan seorang pria tinggi sedikit gempal kepada yesung yang tengah mendorong troli berisikan ikan segar yang ia bawa dari gudang penyimpanan.

"Aish pabbo~ itu ikan busuk, kau tidak bisa melihatnya" pria yang diduga kangin itu berjongkok dan membuka kotak yang berisikan ikan itu.

"Maaf tuan.. tapi aku tau jika ikan ini masih segar~" Ucap yesung dingin dan kembali mendorong trolinya menjauhi orang itu.

"Aish yak.." kangin sedikit berteriak.

'Aish bagaimana bisa aku menyingkirkan seseorang dengan cara lembut eoh? Aish sangat sulit sekali' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya eunhyuk yang bingung dengan sikap yesung yang seperti itu.

Yesung lebih memilih berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan eunhyuk, ia simpan kotak ikannya di atas meja dan dengan hentakan yang cukup keras yesung melayangkan pisau yang ia pegang untuk memotong ikan yang tadi ia bawa hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras, mungkin ia sedang meluapkan amarahnya dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

"Heh pabbo~ yak bagaimana bisa kau menata makanan ini dengan berantakan seperti ini eoh? Pembeli tidak akan mau membelinya jika seberantakan ini, dasar pabbo~ apakah IQ mu di bawah rata-rata sampai membuatmu pabbo seperti ini eoh?" Kangin terus saja berbicara banyak di dekat yesung, tapi yesung tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih baik fokus menata makanan ringan ke rak dengan rapi.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau tuli? Orang sepertimu tidak pantas mendekati boss mu sendiri, dasar orang miskin pasti kau mendekati boss mu karna ingin memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja kan? Dasar matre, kau tau jika orang miskin sepertimu itu lebih hina daripada sampah"

"Argh.." Yesung menatap kangin penuh amarah, sudah cukup kini batas kesabarannya sudah habis apalagi kangin mengatainya hanya karna ia miskin, sungguh ia sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang berperilaku seperti itu padanya.

"Yak hyung-ah ada apa denganmu" teriak histeris eunhyuk berlari ke arah yesung.

"Lepaskan aku eunhyuk aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya" kesal yesung meronta-ronta.

"Kya~ tolong.. " teriak eunhyuk membuat karyawan supermarket lain mengerubunginya dan ikut menolong eunhyuk untuk menahan badan yesung agar tidak memukul kangin.

"Lepaskan aku.. lepaskan.. aku ingin sekali membunuhnya" teriak yesung semakin penuh amarah dengan tidak hentinya meronta-ronta.

"Oh kau akan membunuhku namja manis" kangin berseringai meremehkan. "Oh tidak.. aku takut" kangin mengeluarkan wajah takut bertujuan mengejek yesung.

"Huaa eottae.. sudahlah yesung kau harus mengalah saja, aku tau kau adalah anak baik-baik" teriak histeris ahjumma karyawan itu.

Keributan sudah tidak terbendung lagi kala yesung semakin beringas meronta dan berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku.. aku ingin memukulnya.." teriak yesung semakin keras dengan masih meronta-ronta.

Bugh

Sebuah tinjuan secara tiba-tiba melayang kearah wajah kangin,

membuat kangin seketika terpental jatuh ke lantai. Semua orang terdiam tidak percaya 'Hyunwoo' gumam orang-orang di sana secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Gomawo~" gumam yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana~ lain kali kau harus berhati-hati lagi, jika ada orang yang mengganggumu kau panggil saja aku" Ucap hyunwoo tersenyum hangat.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di tangga yang ada di taman dekat supermarket itu saat waktu istirahat tiba.

"Aigoo~ sekarang kalian berdua akrab ne" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri keduanya.

'Hyung kau lebih cocok dengan hyunwoo' bisik eunhyuk di telinga yesung.

"Aish diamlah"

'Tapi benar hyung-ah hyunwoo selalu baik padamu, tidak seperti kyuhyun yang suka menyakitimu' bisik eunhyuk lagi di telinga yesung.

"Aish diamlah eunhyuk~ aku tidak meminta pendapatmu" ucap yesung dengan nada sedikit tinggi membuat hyunwoo tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya hyunwoo bingung.

"Ah anieo~ gwenchana" jawab eunyuk tertawa kikuk.

.

.

.

"Ah sial orang-orang bodoh itu beraninya mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang" gumam kangin kesal yang sedang berada di gudang bagian belakang penyimpanan berbagai jenis minuman.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dengan cara lembut, aku akan menggunakan cara kasar saja~ siwon sajangnim pasti tidak akan marah" seringaian itu kembali tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar gudang dan betapa ia terkejutnya saat melihat ada yesung yang dengan sibuknya mengangkat kotak yang berisikan buah-buahan di lantai bawah.

Dengan cepat kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dalam gudang dan kembali lagi ke tempat semula ia berdiri tadi, dengan tidak segan ia mengangkat satu kotak kardus yang berisikan minuman kaleng untuk ia hempaskan tepat di atas kepala yesung.

"Awass.." Tiba-tiba kyuhyun muncul dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kebaradaan yesung yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya, dengan keras kyuhyun mendorong tubuh yesung hingga jatuh ke lantai dan...

'Bugh'

...satu kardus berisi minuman kaleng itu berakhir dengan jatuh membentur kepala kyuhyun dengan sangat keras membuat kyuhyun tergeletak tidak berdaya seketika.

Kangin yang tau bahwa ia salah sasaran pun mulai panik dan dengan cepat melarikan diri dari tempat itu sebelum ada orang yang memergokinya, ingatkan jika mereka sedang ada di gudang bagian belakang supermarket ini? Jadi tentu saja di sini sangat sepi.

"Kyuhyun ah" dengan panik yesung menghampiri kyuhyun yang telah tergeletak tidak berdaya, Meletakan kepala kyuhyun di pahanya dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangankan badan kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya tersadar.

"Kyu.. kumohon bagunlah~" isak yesung mulai pecah, ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini kepada kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." seketika yesung membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat ceceran darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala kyuhyun membasahi tangan mungilnya.

"Kyu.. kyu.." Yesung semakin histeris dengan tangisannya dan berusaha berteriak meminta tolong dengan kerasnya agar ada orang yang mau mendengar dan menolong kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Maaf yah readersdeul cahp ini lama**

 **publisnya abisnya ada masalah dengan ffn yg error terus bikin aku males buat lanjutinnya xD hahaha**

 ***plakk**

 **Maaf yah kalau ceritanya makin gaje, membingungkan dan sederet keburukan lainnya yang ada di cerita ini, mianhae~ *bow**

 **Review nya please~ Review gak butuhin waktu lama qo~ mungkin 1 menit aja sudah jadi gak kayak nulis ff nya yg membutuhkan waktu berhari2. Jadi kumohon untuk kalian menghargai usaha ku dengan hanya memberikan tanggapan akan ff ini melalu review saja :)**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review~ maaf**

 **gak bisa bales satu2 tp aku selalu baca review kalian qo^^ apalagi yg**

 **reviewnya dengan nada yg lucu2 aku**

 **suka :* hihi...**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk,  
Eunhyuk,Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Hyunwoo and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove, Typo, Gaje,  
Alur kecepetan deelel :'V  
.

.

.

.

Di pagi buta seperti ini, di saat semua orang masih terlelap dan enggan untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun di luar selimut tebalnya tapi berbeda dengan namja manis yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur.  
Akhirnya makanan yang ia masak telah matang dan siap untuk di masukan kedalam lunch box yang telah ia persiapkan.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Tempat kerja? Sepertinya bukan karna arah yang ia ambil berbeda dengan arah yang biasa ia tempuh untuk pergi berkerja.  
.

.

.

Yesung sedikit berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang ia yakini sebagai rumah sakit yang Kyuhyun tempati saat ini.

Pintu itu terbuka saat Yesung memutar knopnya dan menampilkan namja jangkung berwajah pucat yang kini tak berdaya berbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan dengan selang infus di sana sini dan jangan lupakan juga alat detak jantung yang membuat suasana ruangan sunyi itu mejadi sedikit menakutkan.  
Yesung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan,ia letakan lunch box yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.  
Tangan mungilnya kini meraih tangan besar yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang infus yang menancap sempurna di punggung tangannya.

"Kyu..mianhae~"Lirihnya menggengam tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang telah mengetahui jika anaknya terkena musibah dan harus di rawat di rumah sakitpun dengan terburu-buru menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk menemui anaknya yang selalu ia banggakan selama ini.  
Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja mungil yang tidak ia sukai itu tengah berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~kumohon sadarlah..kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku asalkan kau sadar dari komamu" lirih Yesung terisak.

Memory otak Siwon kembali memutarkan kejadian di masa lampau. Kejadian Kyuhyun yang selalu membangkang jika ia suruh untuk menjalankan bisnisnya,Kyuhyun yang sangat malas dan tidak pernah mendengarkan apa kata yang ia perintahkan,tapi semua itu berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia tau jika putranya tengah dekat dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun yang pembangkang, pemalas,dan sederet sifat buruk lainnya kini telah berubah. Kyuhyun jadi sangat bersemangat untuk berangkat berkerja, dengan wajah yang selalu ceria dan senyuman hangat tulus yang selalu tercetak jelas di bibir tebalnya, senyuman yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat.  
Apakah namja manis itu benar-benar mengubah hidup Kyuhyun? Bukankah ini yang Siwon inginkan? Agar putranya menjalankan bisnisnya? Lalu untuk apa ia menghalangi Yesung jika Kyuhyun dapat menjalankan bisnis yang ia wariskan dengan baik, itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang bukan?  
Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju keberadaan Yesung dan menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Eh sajangnim..mianhae aku sudah lancang masuk ke sini" sesal Yesung membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat berharga bagi Kyuhyun"Gumam Siwon menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Ah apa maksud sajangnim.." Ucap Yesung malu-malu.

"Aku baru sadar jika kau telah membuat perubahan besar kepada putraku tapi bodohnya aku malah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini"Kata Siwon datar.

Yesung masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayah kekasihnya itu katakan, Yesung terus menatap Siwon dengan ekpresi meminta penjelasan lebih.

Siwon yang paham pun melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Aku sepertinya orangtua yang buruk bagi putraku..

"Ah anieo..itu tidak benar sajangnim" potong Yesung mengibaskan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak..aku benar-benar orang tua yang buruk..yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri..Gomawo karna akhir-akhir ini kau mau memperhatikan putraku" Siwon tersenyum hangat kepada Yesung.  
"Sekarang..aku mempercayakan putraku kepadamu~kau harus menjaganya dengan baik ne..tolong jangan sakiti dia karna dia sudah terlalu menderita karna ku"Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung lagi lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Yesung menatap kepergian Siwon,ia mengangguk dengan mantap "Ne sajangnim akan ku lakukan" Sebuah senyuman manis mengakhiri ucapannya.

Ia kembali berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih enggan membuka matanya,hatinya sangat sakit jika ia mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum kejadian ini, dengan bodohnya ia malah bersifat dingin kepada Kyuhyun.

Tes.. tes..  
Liquid bening itu akhirnya terjatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya yang langsung terjatuh membasahi punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di bawahnya.  
Tidak lama kemudian tangan besar itu bergerak membuat Yesung kaget seketika dan dengan reflek membalikan badannya untuk berlari memanggil dokter.

"Jangan pergi.." gumam Kyuhyun menahan tangan mungil itu.

Yesung berhenti dari pergerakannya lalu memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi dariku" lirih Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Yesung mengeluarkan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Mianhae.." lirih Yesung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu~ aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi padamu" Yesung terisak memeluk Kyuhyun.

Tangan besar itu terangkat dan mengusap lembut punggung Yesung yang sedikit bergetar.

"Gwenchana~" Gumam Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit meredakan tangisannya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" Ucap Yesung berlari menuju pintu keluar.  
.

.

.

"Wah Tn. Cho ini sangat hebat sekali, benturan di kepalamu sangat keras dan aku rasa kau akan koma dengan waktu yang lebih lama lagi tapi ternyata kau sadar dengan cepat" dengan sibuk dokter yang bername tag -Kim Kibum- itu memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya. Kapan dokter ini akan keluar dari ruangannya, sungguh ia sangat merindukan Yesung dan hanya ingin berduaan saja dengannya.

"Ok baiklah selesai, Tn. Cho kau masih harus beristirahat dan meminum obat yang telah ku berikan ini sesuai waktu yang telah di tentukan, Semoga lekas sembuh" Dokter tampan itu membungkuk mengakhiri ucapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Yesung yang tengah duduk di sofa pun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan tersenyum hangat.  
"Nah Kyu kau harus memakan obat ini"

"Obat? tidak mau aku benci obat" tolak Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aish kau tidak mendengar apa kata dokter eoh? Dokter bilang jika kau harus makan obatmu agar cepat sembuh" Terang Yesung panjang lebar.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau.. buang saja obatnya ke dalam tong sampah"

"Mwo? Ckck aigoo" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. "Yasudah kau makan dulu" Tawar Yesung yang mendapat gelengan lemah dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau makan makanan ini yah~ padahal aku yang menbuatnya" Lirih Yesung tertunduk sedih.

"Eh benarkah?" Kyuhyun memandang Yesung sedikit kaget. "Baiklah aku mau~ Aaa.." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar membuat Yesung terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Tada.. Sup rumput laut~" dengan riang Yesung membuka lunch box yang ia bawa tadi. "Tapi sepertinya supnya sudah dingin~ apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne gwenchana~ saat tau jika kau memasak untukku saja itu sudah membuatku senang" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Ok baiklah Tn. Cho buka mulut mu dengan lebar~ pesawat luar angkasa ini akan mendarat di dalam goamu.. winggg.." Yesung menggerak-gerakan sendoknya keatas layaknya pesawat yang tengah mengudara.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Namjachingu manisnya itu, sungguh Yesung adalah moodbooster baginya.

"Nah ini adalah suapan terakhir~ Aaa.. " Yesung menggerakan sendoknya kearah mulut Kyuhyun.  
Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang Yesung suapkan untuknya.

"Anak pintar~ " Decak kagum Yesung mengacak surai Kyuhyun.  
Apa-apaan ini Yesung benar-benar memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil, atau jiwa ke-ibu-annya sudah mucul. xD kkk~

"Nah sekarang giliran obatnya" Yesung beralih mengambil obat di atas meja nakas yang telah di berikan dokter tadi.  
Seketika wajah bahagia Kyuhyun berubah masam saat mendengar kata 'Obat', Ia pikir Yesungnya sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus memakannya?" Tanya ragu Kyuhyun.

"Hemm tentu saja.." Yesung mengangguk antusias "Apakah kau bisa mendudukan dirimu?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa.." dengan lemah Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang pesakitan itu.

"Ini.." Yesung memberikan beberapa obat ke tangan besar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap horror beberapa obat yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin sungie.." lirih kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Bentuk obatnya sangat besar-besar sekali.. bagaimana jika obatnya tersangkut di tenggorokanku?"

Jeder.. Yesung menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan mungilnya.  
"Tidak akan.. kau kan bisa minum setelah makan obatnya" Yesung menampilkan ekpresi horrornya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ketakutan, baiklah daripada Yesung marah padanya mending ia menurut saja.

"Aaa..Air.. ini pahit .." Jerit Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil memakan obatnya.

Yesung terkekeh geli~ Kyuhyun memang seperti anak kecil.  
.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~dengan keras kepalanya Kyuhyun memaksa ingin pulang dari rumah sakit walaupun tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih sepenuhnya tapi apa daya~siapa sih yang bisa menahan keinginan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau berkerja setengah hari saja, karna kau harus menemaniku"Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah boss~ memangnya kita mau kemana?"Gurau Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di buatnya.

"Ayo kita kencan baby~ sejak berpacaran kita belum pernah kencan kan?" Tangan Kyuhyun beralih merangkul pinggang Yesung possesif.

"Hm.. baiklah~ tapi aku tidak mau kencan di hotel atau tempat mewah lainnya.. aku ingin kencan seperti orang biasa saja, ke taman hiburan bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Yesung membuat Yesung menatapnya keheranan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau yah pergi ke taman hiburan?" Yesung menundukan kepalanya sedih.

"Ah anieo~ bukan seperti itu" Kyuhyun mengacak surai Yesung gemas "Aku hanya belum pernah pergi ke sana"

"Benarkah? Orangtua mu? Kakak mu? Apa belum pernah mengajakmu ke sana?" Tanya Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis jadi mana mungkin akan memperhatikanku" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ah mianhae bukan bermaksud aku.."

"Gwenchana~ kajja kita berangkat sekarang" potong Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Yesung agar mengikuti langkahnya.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya saat telah sampai di tempat tujuan.  
Yesung keluar dari mobil dengan riangnya, sudah lama ia tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini.  
"Kajja Kyu~" Yesung meraih tangan besar Kyuhyun untuk menuntunnya.

"Tunggu dulu.." Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Yesung "Kajja membeli accessories berkencan dulu"

"Eh kau tau banyak soal berkencan? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah sering melakukannya?" Tanya Yesung menyipitkan matanya.

"Haha.. anieo~ aku hanya melihat orang-orang yang berkencan saja.. lihatlah sepasang kekasih itu.. mereka memakai pakaian yang sama~ sepertinya kita harus melakukannya juga" Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung ke sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Pilihlah sesuka hatimu" Ucap Kyuhyun saat telah sampai di dalam toko tersebut.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun ragu.  
"Ah wae? baiklah aku yang akan memilihkannya untukmu" Kyuhyun dengan sibuk mencari kaos yang menurutnya cocok ia dan Yesung pakai.

"Ah ini sepertinya bagus~" Kyuhyun mengangkat dua kaos putih bergambar cartoon Mickey dan Minnie Mouse.

"Ini untukmu~ cobalah" Kyuhyun memberikan kaos bergambar Minnie Mouse kepada Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa aku yang harus jadi wanitanya di sini?" Protes Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hey kau kan manis jadi tentu saja kau yang lebih cocok jadi wanitanya~ sedangkan aku kan tampan jadi aku yang jadi prianya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan PD-nya.

Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal "Tapi aku kan kuat.. jadi aku yang harus jadi prianya" protes Yesung lagi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ah aegyeo~ bagaimana bisa kau menjadi prianya sedangkan ekpresi wajahmu sangat imut seperti ini eoh" dengan gemas Kyuhyun menyubit pipi chubby Yesung.  
"Ah apakah di belakang kaosnya perlu di tulis Mr. Cho & Mrs. Cho agar lebih bagus lagi?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi sedang berfikir.

"Aish..jangan gila~"Sungut Yesung sebal merebut kaos yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, Namjachingunya benar-benar sangat manis sekali.

Kini keduanya pun telah memakai couple t-shirt yang Kyuhyun pilih tadi,dengan Yesung si manis yang memakai tshirt Minnie Mouse dan Kyuhyun si tampan yang memakai tshirt Mickey Mouse.

Yesung beralih memilih bando imut dalam berbagai bentuk.

"Kau harus memakai ini juga" Yesung memakaikan sebuah bando kelinci berwarna pink kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hey yang benar saja.. bando ini sangat menggemaskan jadi tidak cocok untukku" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ semua orang yang sedang berkencan biasa memakainya jadi sudahlah menurut saja.. kalau tidak aku pulang saja" Ancam Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ah baiklah~ aku akan menurut padamu nyonya.. dan kau harus memakainya juga" Kyuhyun memakaikan bando yang sama di kepala Yesung.

"Yak apanya yang nyonya? Aish menyebalkan" Yesung kembali menekuk wajahnya sebal.

Kyuhyun.. kau sangat senang sekali menggoda kekasihmu~ aigoo~  
.

.

.

"Kyu aku ingin naik itu" Yesung menunjuk gondola.

Yups memang itulah yang paling terkenal di sini, gondola yang akan membawamu menaiki namsan town tempatnya para kekasih berkencan.

"Kajja~" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung agar mengikuti langkahnya.  
.

.

.

"Kyu~ berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu" Yesung mulai risih, pasalnya dari tadi Kyuhyun tak hentinya memandanginya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aish kenapa gondolanya sangat sempit seperti ini" Yesung mulai bergerak resah.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berseringail evil.

"Kau sangat manis dari kedekatan" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

Chu~ Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir cherry Yesung tanpa permisi.  
Menghisapnya dengan lembut agar Yesung nyaman dengan permainan yang ia berikan.  
Lidahnya terus bergerilya meminta akses masuk dan langsung di penuhi oleh Yesung.  
Menelusupkan lidahnya menuju goa hangat Yesung, bermain-main di dalam sana menimbulkan kecipakan saliva mereka berdua yang saling bersahutan.  
Yesung mendorong pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya dengan kecewa "Wae? Baby aku belum puas.." Rengek Kyuhyun memelas.

"Gondolanya sudah sampai kajja turun" Yesung turun terlebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Wah.. pemandangan di atas sini sangat indah sekali" Decak kagum Yesung memandang perkotaan di tengah malam yang di hiasi bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di atas langit sana.  
Hari memang mulai gelap saat mereka hendak menaiki gondola tadi jadi pantas saja jika saat sampai di atas hari sudah berubah dari sore hari menjadi malam hari.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun memberikan satu cup kopi hangat kepada Yesung.

"Eh kau tadi membeli ini? Aku tidak sadar jika kau tidak ada di sisiku tadi" Ucap Yesung meraih kopi yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Aigoo~ kau sangat kejam sungie.. jika aku benar-benar menghilang apakah kau tidak akan peduli" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Ah anieo.. tentu saja tidak akan seperti itu" Ucap Yesung memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kyu~ kau tau tidak apa yang terkenal di sini?" Tanya Yesung masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hmm apa?"

"Tentu saja gembok cinta~ kau benar-benar tidak tau eoh?"

"Ah itu~ ya aku pernah mendengarnya" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Ayo kita lakukan juga" Ajak Yesung menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Hemm.. baiklah kita harus membeli gemboknya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan antusias Yesung menuliskan nama 'Kyuhyun' di gembok berwarna putih dan Kyuhyun pun menuliskan nama "Yesung" di gembok yang berwarna pink.  
Mereka mengaitkan kedua gembok itu dan menguncinya bertujuan agar kisah cinta mereka pun akan sekuat gembok ini terus bersama dan tidak akan terpisahkan selamanya.  
Yang terakhir adalah membuang kuncinya ke dalam kotak yang telah di sediakan, agar tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membuka gembok itu begitupula dengan kisah cinta KyuSung yang tidak akan terpisahkan oleh siapapun.

"Kajja kita pulang~ hari sudah semakin larut malam dan cuaca di sini sangat dingin sekali.. aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit baby~"Bisik Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersipu malu.

"Tapi besok aku ingin seperti ini lagi~kau mau kan berkencan denganku lagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

dan Yesung pun mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya.  
.

.

.  
"Aku pulang.." Yesung muncul di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Hyung kau kemana saja.. eomma mencarimu tadi, telpon mu juga tidak aktif" Ucap Jongjin saat melihat kepulangan hyungnya.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa eomma mencariku?"

Belum sempat Jongjin menjawab suara Mrs. Kim sudah terlebih dulu terdengar "Hyunwoo sedari tadi menunggumu"

"Mwo? Untuk apa dia menungguku?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, ia lebih memilih untuk meneguk segelas air.

"Tadi ia ingin mengajakmu berkencan tapi kau tidak ada, jadi besok saja kau berkencan dengan hyunwoo ne?" Terang Mrs. Kim.

"Uhuk.." Yesung tersedak mendengarnya "Yak eomma kenapa harus aku berkencan dengan dia?"

"Sudahlah menurut saja dengan eomma"

"Tapi eomma.. besok aku ada janji dengan orang lain"

"Hyung sudahlah jangan membantah lagi~ ingat kejadian terakhir kali saat kau membantah eomma apa?" Ucap Jongjin mengingatkan.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, benar juga jika ia membantah pasti penyakit eommanya akan kambuh, ia tidak mau itu terjadi, hanya eomma dan Jongjin lah yang ia punya di dunia ini, ia tidak mau jika harus kehilangan eommanya karna ulahnya sendiri.  
Dengan langkah malas ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Semua ini sangat membuatnya pusing 7 keliling.  
.

.

.

"Yesung hyung.." sapa Hyunwoo saat melihat Yesung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini sepagi ini?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Ehm.. itu aku kan sudah janji kepada eomma mu akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini jadi aku kesini lagi" Jelas Hyunwoo panjang lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus jalan denganmu? Lagipula aku ada janji dengan orang lain~ dan kau? Kenapa tidak berkerja?"

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lelah kau perlakukan seperti ini, pokoknya kau harus mau ikut denganku hari ini!" Hyunwoo menyeret Yesung agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey apa kau sudah gila!" Jerit Yesung "lepaskan aku bodoh.." Yesung mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, cengkraman hyunwoo terlalu kuat.

"Kalau tidak.. aku akan berteriak jika kau adalah penculik" Ancaman Yesung yang membuat Hyunwoo tertawa meremehkan di buatnya.

"Silahkan saja berteriak.. lagipula aku membawamu atas ijin eommamu~ sudahlah jangan berontak lagi jika masih berontak aku yang akan menelpon eommamu" Ancam Hyunwoo yang membuat Yesung berhenti memberontak.

"Yak apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"Geram Yesung menatap sinis Hyunwoo.

"Kau hanya perlu menurut denganku jika kesehatan eommamu tidak mau terganggu"Ucap enteng Hyunwoo membuat Yesung ingin segera menonjok wajahnya.

Yesung memang tidak menyukai Hyunwoo sedikitpun tapi di satu sisi eommanya telah mempercayakan ia sepenuhnya kepada Hyunwoo,Ia tidak mau jika kondisi kesehatan eommanya memburuk karnanya,Jadi apakah Yesung harus menurut saja? Mungkin menurut untuk kali ini saja itu tidak masalah fikirnya.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah di ruangan kantornya,sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir tidak jelas seraya sesekali menatap layar handphonenya,berharap namja manis itu menghubunginya atau setidaknya membalas pesan yang ia kirim, tapi semua itu nihil.. handphonenya tidak berdering sama sekali.  
Ia tentu saja sangat khawatir karna kekasihnya itu tidak masuk berkerja hari ini dan lagipula ia sudah berjanji untuk berkencan dengannya hari ini lalu kenapa ia malah menghilang tanpa ada kabar seperti ini? Tentu saja ia sangat khawatir.

Pada akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun bergulat dengan fikirannya,ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman,taman yang sealalu Yesung lewati jika akan pergi berkerja.  
Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kyuhyun melesat ke dalam mobilnya di parkiran dan segera menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.  
.

.

.  
"Yak Hyunwoo sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana? Kenapa kau terus menyeretku seperti ini eoh?"Kesal Yesung membentak Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo berseringai "Hanya diam dan ikuti aku saja"

Sementara Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya menunggu di sebuah taman dan berharap kekasih manisnya itu akan melewati taman ini.

"Eh sepertinya itu sungie.." Kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat ada siluet Yesung dari kejauhan.

"Sungie.." Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari kearah keduanya.

"Kyu.." Gumam Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mendekati dia" Hyunwoo menahan tangan Yesung.

Yesung tidak peduli, sekuat tenanga ia kebaskan tangannya dan mulai mekangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Kyuhyun.

"Jika tidak ingin eommamu kenapa-kenapa kau jangan mendekati dia" Geram Hyunwoo membuat Yesung mematung seketika.  
Ia tidak mau jika eommanya kenapa-kenapa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ia tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang Hyunwoo dan Yesung bicarakan karna jaraknya sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Mianhae Kyu.." Lirih Yesung berbalik dan kembali ke arah Hyunwoo berada.

Kyuhyun tercengang, apa yang kekasih mungilnya itu lakukan? Bahkan sekarang ia lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya.  
Dengan langkah seribu Kyuhyun berusaha menyusul keduanya tapi nihil ia kehilangan jejak, kedua orang itu sangat cepat sekali menghilangnya, Kyuhyun mengacak surainya kesal, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya yang ia parkirkan tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Yak apa-apaan kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" Kesal Yesung.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau tidak bisa minum? Ck payah" Ejek Hyunwoo membuat Yesung tambah kesal di buatnya.

"Siapa bilang? Asal kau tau saja aku paling kuat jika minum" Bohong Yesung demi gengsinya.

"Baiklah namja manis ayo duduk dan minumlah" Ucap Hyunwoo berseringai.

Yesung pun mulai terduduk di kursi yang telah tersedia, ia ragu untuk minum soju, Ia sangat anti jika harus di suruh minum munuman seperti ini, sungguh ia lebih suka coca-cola daripada soju atau minuman berkadar alkohol lainnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? namja manis benar-benar tidak bisa minum eoh" Ejek Hyunwoo lagi.

Yesung merasa tertantang mendengar ejekan Hyunwoo, minum satu teguk itu tidak masalah,fikirnya.

Yesung mengambil gelas berisi minuman berkadar alkohol itu, ia akan meminumnya satu teguk saja tapi dengan seringaian evilnya Hyunwoo sengaja menahan gelas Yesung agar Yesung tidak menurunkannya dan meneguknya dengan habis, Yesung sedikit tersedak karna air yang di paksakan masuk menuju tenggorokannya.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk menemukan Yesung sampai akhirnya sebuah ide pun menghampiri kepalanya.

Yesung pasti membawa handphone, dengan sibuk Kyuhyun mengotak-atikan handphonenya untuk mencari Yesung dengan GPS yg terpasang di handphonenya dan binggo! Kyuhyun bisa melihat titik merah dengan jelas yang terdapat di layar handphonenya menandakan keberadaan Yesungnya, tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia sekarang~ dengan berjalan kaki juga akan sampai.  
Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti arah tanda merah yang terdapat di layar handphonenya tersebut.  
Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat telah melihat keberadaan Yesung.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang menemukan kekasihnya telah tergulai lemas di atas meja.

"Oh boss~ kenapa kau di sini, tidak berkerja?" Ucap Hyunwoo sedikit berseringai.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau apakan Yesung?" Bentak Kyuhyun membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar melihat kearahnya.

"Dia hanya mabuk~ lagipula dia yang mengajakku kesini"

"Aish omong kosong!" Bentak Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua botol soju yang ada di atas meja.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membuat Yesung seperti ini lagi! Jika tidak kau akan mati" Sinis Kyuhyun lalu membopoh Yesung untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Cih menjijikan" Hyunwoo memutar bolamatanya kesal "Yak aku belum melakukan apapun dengannya pabo kenapa kau membawanya pergi!" Teriak Hyunwoo saat melihat kedua orang itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.  
.

.

.  
"Hey sungie.. kau kenapa eoh? Aish sangat berat sekali" Gumam Kyuhyun yang kerepotan menahan badan Yesung yang sempoyongan layaknya orang yang tengah mabuk.

"Eh ini adalah Kyuhyun? Benarkah ini Kyuhyun? Hehehe.." Gumam Yesung yang tengah mabuk.

"Ini memang aku sungie" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. ini benar-benar kau?" Yesung langsung mengahambur memeluk Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu aku merindukanmu~ aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" Lirih Yesung terisak.

"Hey.. apa kau katakan eoh? Tentu saja kita tidak akan berpisah"  
Kyuhyun membelai kepala Yesung lembut.

"Tapi Kyu aku takut~ hiks.. hiks.."

"Sudah jangan menangis~ kita sudah sampai di mobil" Kyuhyun menggendong dan memasukan Yesung ke dalam mobil.

Yesung terlihat memelankan tangisannya dan mulai tertidur, Kyuhyun pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju apartemen miliknya, walaupun Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah orang tuanya tapi sesekali ia juga akan tinggal di apartemen apalagi jika perkerjaannya sedang banyak, terlalu jauh dan memakan waktu banyak jika ia harus tinggal di rumah jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen dekat cabang supermarket yang ia urusi sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung ala bridal style saat telah sampai di tempat tujuan, membuka pintu apartemennya dan menidurkan Yesung di bed king size miliknya.

Kyuhyun merunduk sejenak untuk menatap wajah tenang Yesung saat tertidur, Ia tersenyum dan dengan sayang mengusap surai Yesung yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari posisinya tapi gerakannya tertahan saat tangan mungil itu menarik kerah bajunya.  
Mata sipit itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap imut.  
"Kyu~ jangan pergi" gumamnya masih menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun, menariknya kebawah sampai tidak ada jarak yang terlalu berarti lagi di antara mereka.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Gugup Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Kyu~ Aku mencintaimu" Gumam Yesung mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah, kekasih manisnya ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apakah ini hanya perngaruh alkohol? Tapi ini terlalu janggal menurutnya.

Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bisa menjauh dari posisi bahaya menurutnya itu.

Yesung membuka dan melemparkan jaketnya ke sembarang arah "Kenapa di sini panas sekali" Lirih Yesung yang akan kembali membuka kaos yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jangaann.." Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mengerjapkan mata dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Aku kepanasan" sahut Yesung yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol itu.

"Kumohon jangan.. kumohon jangan.. jika kelepasan bagaimana? Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan bagaimana?" Gumam Kyuhyun seperti komat-kamit.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung membuka kaos putih oblongnya menampilkan pemandangan indah yang belum pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya.  
Dengan mata yang sedikit melotot Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap inci dada putih mulus milik Yesung, dengan susah ia menelan salivanya.

'Tidak.. tidak boleh.. aku tidak boleh melakukannya' fikir Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil kaos itu lalu memakaikan lagi di tubuh Yesung.  
Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
"Good night baby~" Gumamnya mencium kening Yesung dan mulai tertidur.  
.

.

.  
Pagi telah tiba~ dengan imut Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menerima cahaya yang masuk menuju sarang obsidianya.  
Ia sedikit kaget saat ia tau jika ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Bukankah kemarin ia sedang bersama Hyunwoo? Bisa gawat jika Hyunwoo bercerita hal yang macam-macam kepada ibunya.  
Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, ia harus segera menemui eommanya untuk mengetahui kondisinya apa baik-baik saja.  
.

.

.

"Eomma?" Teriak Yesung saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sahut Jongjin melihat hyungnya yang sedikit panik itu.

"Eomma di mana dia?" Tanya Yesung panik.

"Ada apa Yesung-ahh" sahut Mrs. Kim yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Eh eomma habis dari luar.. apa eomma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ne eomma baik-baik saja~ ada apa memangnya?"

"Eh hyunwoo? Ada apa lagi kau kesini?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat keberadaan Hyunwoo di balik punggung eommanya.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.. kajja masuk" Mrs. kim menyuruh Yesung dan Hyunwoo masuk.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Yesung yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ehm.. begini daripada kau terbawa dengan pergaulan tidak baik, mending kau langsung menikah saja dengan hyunwoo" Jelas Mrs. Kim.

"Mwo yang benar saja eomma mana mungkin, aku tidak mau" bantah Yesung.

"Lihatlah dirimu~ gara-gara bergaul dengan orang yang tidak benar kemaren kau pulang larut malam dan sekarang pulang pagi, eomma tidak bisa membiarkan ini terulang kembali"

"Tapi eomma.. ini tidak seburuk yang eomma fikirkan.."

"Tidak bisa sungie~ kau harus menuruti kata eomma" Tegas Mrs. Kim memotong pembicaraan Yesung.

"Ne besok kau fitting baju pengantin denganku, aku akan menjemputmu dengan mobilku besok" Ucap Hyunwoo.

Yesung tercengang "apa yang kau maksud? Mobil? Kau punya mobil?"

"Sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal"

"Mwo? Eomma lihatlah dia, dia seorang penipu~ ia bilang dia adalah orang miskin yang berkerja di supermarket denganku tapi kenyataannya? Dia orang tidak baik eomma" geram Yesung kesal.

"Justru ia berkorban untukmu sungie~ ia rela berkerja seperti itu hanya untuk dekat denganmu" Ucapan Mrs. Kim yang membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya.

"Yak eomma bagaimana bisa~ dia jahat eomma dia.."

"Sebaiknya hyung mendengar kata eomma~ jangan membuat ia sakit lagi hyung" potong Jongjin menimpali.

"Ta..tapi.." Ucap Yesung terbata.

"Baiklah Eomma Kim, Jongjin-ah aku pamit dulu~ besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjemput Yesung hyung" Hyunwoo membungkuk lalu berlalu pergi.

Yesung masih tercengang, ia tidak percaya akan semua ini, kenapa keluarganya lebih percaya kepada hyunwoo daripada dia, apakah hyunwoo telah mengguna-guna kelurganya? Ck itu konyol.

Dengan aura dingin Yesung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.  
Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sungguh ia tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi, ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Tes..tes..  
Liquid bening itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata sipitnya.  
Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang~ yaitu mengais, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu malang ini sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang begitu sunyi ini.  
.

.

.

~TBC~

Nah loh Yesung nya malah mau nikah ama Hyunwoo haha ampun readers jgn keroyok gw please xD wkwk

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa lanjut juga nih ff walaupun yg nunggu lanjut cuma dikit sih xD wkwk

Maaf yah kalau ada cerita yg gak nyambung atau aneh atau apalah itu~ ya namanya juga ff kan yeh xD kkk~

Maaf juga kalau masih ada sederet hal yang masih kurang dalam ff ini.

Ku harap reviewnya please~ tolonglah hargai aku yang udah tulis ff ini^^ review hanya perlu waktu 2 menit juga dah jd qo~ klw gak punya akun ffn review pake fb/tw jg bisa qo, jd jangan alesan gak punya akun ffn yah buat jd siders.

Ok cuma 1 chp lagi buat END nya jd di tunggu aja yah ending nya gimana ntar~ apakah happy ending atau sad ending? Tidak ada yg tau (kecuali tuhan & author) xD pokoknya lihat aja nanti. Wkwk

Ok pai pai... ^^/ *clingg *ngilang xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: KYUSUNG**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk,**

 **Eunhyuk,Donghae, Heechul, Siwon,Hyunwoo and other**

 **Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc**

 **Warning:Yaoi/BoyLove, Typo, Gaje,**

 **Alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lain yang terdapat di ff ini!**

 **.**

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di atas kursi kerjanya, memikirkan kejadian kemarin tentang Yesung yang pergi bersama Hyunwoo, mabuk, tidur di apartement nya tapi pagi harinya menghilang kembali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kekasih manisnya akhir-akhir ini? Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres yang terjadi.

Krekk…

Suara pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat mahluk manis yang sedang ia fikirkan sedari tadi muncul di balik pintu tersebut.

Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menyambut si manis yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Sungie~ kenapa tadi kau menghilang eh? Terus kenapa kemarin juga kau tidak masuk berkerja?" Kyuhyun langsung menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada Yesung yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Mianhae Kyu~ Sepertinya kita sudahi saja sampai di sini" Lirih Yesung membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya seketika.

"A.. apa maksudmu Yesungie?" Tanyanya terbata.

"Ini…" Yesung menaruh amplop putih di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Lagi… mata Kyuhyun harus membulat saat melihat tulisan -Pengunduran diri- di atas amplop putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu Yesungie~ ku mohon jika ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku" Kyuhyun berusaha merangkul pundak itu namun Yesung menolaknya, ia sedikit mejauh.

"Semuanya telah berakhir Kyuhyun-ssi, aku dan kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi, aku permisi"

"Tidak…" Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak, jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak mengerti akan situasi ini, ck.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Yesungie" geramnya sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya, ia cengkram dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Yesung, sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan meghadapi situasi yang tidak jelas ini sedari tadi.

"Bukankah sudah aku jelaskan jika semua ini telah berakhir?" Nada Yesung tak kalah dingin "Dan lagi… aku punya ini" Yesung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil amplop putih yang lebih kecil ukurannya, dan dengan di hiasi warna soft pink sebagai pemanisnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia sedikit mengebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

'Mianhae Kyu~' lirihnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mematung, memandangi amplop yang ada di tangannya.

Ku mohon seseorang tolonglah katakan jika ini sebuah mimpi, tapi sayang kejadian ini terlihat begitu nyata untuknya.

Tangannya mulai terulur untuk membuka amplop itu dan…

Deg…

Apakah ada masalah dengan matanya? Dari awal melihatnya ia memang sudah tau jika itu adalah undangan pernikahan tapi untuk melihat siapa nama yang ada di dalamnya sungguh hingga detik inipun Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk melihatnya.

Tess…

Liquid bening itu akhirnya menetes dari iris chocolate nya, sungguh ia bukanlah seorang pria cengeng yang akan gampang menangis tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkanlah ia menangis, menangisi kisah hidupnya yang amat tragis, berlebihan? Well tapi itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang ini.

.

.

"Eottae manis sudah kau kerjakan semuanya?" Tanya Hyunwoo yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu, Sungguh tidak sopan! Eomma dan Dongsaeng nya pergi kemana? Kenapa membiarkan mahluk kurang ajar ini dengan santainya berleha-leha di rumahnya.

"Sudah… seperti yang anda minta Tuan!" Sinis Yesung, ada nada sindiran disana.

"Kkk~ bagus manis…" Hyunwoo terkekeh meremehkan, sangat mudah ternyata untuk memerintahkan mahluk manis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Lantas untuk apa kau di sini? Apakah tidak ada tempat lain selain di sini?" Yesung bersidekap, ia sudah cukup muak menghadapi mahluk menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hey berhenti bersikap jutek padaku manis~" Hyunwoo berdiri dari duduknya, mensejajarkan posisi badannya dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi berdiri "Sekarang ikut denganku" sambungnya mengacak surai halus hitam Yesung.

"Lepas…" Yesung dengan kasar menepis tangan itu "Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu" geramnya menahan emosi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan memanggil eomma" Hyunwoo menyunggingkan seringainya, tapi Yesung tidak perduli ia memilih untuk diam tak bergeming.

"Benar tidak mau? Baiklah~ Eomm..."

"Aish baiklah aku mau…" Putus Yesung pada akhirnya, sial orang brengsek ini selalu menjadikan eommanya sebagai ancaman.

"Baiklah mari ikut denganku" Hyunwoo meraih tangan mungil itu, menggiringnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tolong… bisa tidak jangan seperti ini?" Yesung mengebaskan tangannya, berjalan lebih dulu mendahului Hyunwoo menuju ke luar rumah.

Hyunwoo tersenyum licik "Baiklah~ melihat kau menurut saja itu sudah lumayan, nanti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Yesungie~ akan ku pastikan itu" Gumamnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Yesung.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain.

KYUHYUN? jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini, tapi boleh juga jika ingin tau penggambaran kondisinya saat ini seperti apa.

Dengan ruangan kerjanya yang sangat berantakan yang hampir mirip seperti kapal pecah, barang-barang yang semula tertata rapih kini berhamburan di mana-mana, kertas-kertas berkas yang berserakan di lantaipun semakin menghiasi ruangan yang sudah tak layak lagi di sebut kantor kerja pribadinya itu.

Membenamkan wajahnya di tangan besarnya yang ia lipat di atas meja, air mata yang berlinang dengan padangan yang kosong, apakah dia stress? Ntahlah yang pasti ia sedang di landa patah hati sekarang, di tinggalkan kekasihnya sendiri yang akan menikah dengan orang lain? Fikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana sakitnya ia saat ini, dan bahkan ia tak menyangka sedikitpun semua ini akan terjadi padanya, hey yang benar saja~ hubungannya dengan Yesung baik-baik saja tapi tiba-tiba semua masalah rumit ini datang menghapirinya dengan cepat begitu saja, Oh tuhan… sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, kenapa kisah asmaranya bisa serumit ini? Padahal ia tak meminta lebih, hanya dapat saling berbagi cinta dengan kekasih manisnya dan hidup berdua dengan bahagia selamanya itu sudah cukup baginya, tapi kenapa semua ini terasa begitu sulit untuknya?.

"Kyu~ kau kenapa?"

Suara itu ia tau itu suara siapa, siapa lagi jika bukan sahabat nemonya, sejak kapan ia masuk ke ruangannya? Ck, dasar tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apapun atas keberadaan sahabat ikannya itu, ia lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa berniat merubah posisinya, dan kembali melamun.

"Aish bocah ini…" tak mendapat respon tentu saja membuat Donghae namja ikan itu sedikit kesal "Hyungmu berkata jika sedari tadi kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini, kau kenapa? Dan kenapa barang-barang di sini juga berantakan?"

Diam… hening…

Lagi, Kyuhyun tak memberi respon terhadapnya… Oh tuhan tolonglah berikan ia sedikit kesabaran untuk kali ini saja.

Donghae mengurut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut, percuma saja menghadapi setan yang sedang di landa galau(?) ini, Ya seperti itulah anak muda jaman sekarang menyebutnya.

Sepertinya ia harus mencari tau sendiri apa penyebab sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Mata ikan itu mulai menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang telah berantakan itu, sampai matanya terhenti pada sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, ntahlah ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa yang pasti seperti ada dorongan di benaknya untuk mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isi dari amplop itu apa.

"MWO…!" Pekiknya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang menganga lebar membentuk huruf O .

"K…Kyu~ aku tidak salah baca kan? Kim Yesung itu bukankah dia kekasihmu? Lantas kenapa malah mau menikah dengan orang lain?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya dia memang kekasihku Kim Yesung" Jawab Kyuhyun lemah, masih sama posisinya seperti tadi, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menatap sahabat ikannya tersebut.

"Hey… terus kenapa kau malah berdiam diri? Melihat kekasihmu akan menikah dengan oranglain kau hanya diam saja?"

"Dia sudah bukan kekasihku Donghae-ah, dia sudah memutuskanku tadi pagi" Ia merubah posisinya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan lemah, hey sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi terlihat lemah seperti ini? Salahkan saja si manis yang telah merubahnya seperti ini.

"Terus kau hanya diam saja begitu? Kau harusnya datang kepernikahannya Kyu~ ambil Yesung dan bawa lari dari tempat itu… seperti di film-film" Ujarnya dengan sibuk memperagakan adegan di dalam film yang ia maksud tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin Hae-ah, mungkin ia memang sudah tak mencintaiku~ buktinya ia yang memutuskanku lebih dulu, aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk hidup bersamaku jika memang ia tak mau" Ada nada putus asa di dalam bicaranya.

"Tapi Kyu… ya ampun… aish…" Donghae kehabisan kata-kata "fikirkan lagi Kyu-ah, hari pernikahannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, aku yakin kau masih mencintainya, perjuangkan dia~ Fighting" walaupun Donghae menyebalkan tapi kadang ia juga bisa menjadi sangat baik, terutama dalam hal menghiburnya.

"Kau akan mengambil ia kembali ke dalam pelukanmu kan Kyu?" Tanya Donghae lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya melamun saja.

"Ntahlah~aku juga tidak tau" ujarnya lemah, dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya ke atas tangan yang ia lipat, sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

"Manis…pilihlah sesuka hatimu, tunjuk saja mana yang kau suka" Hyunwoo kembali memerkan senyum angkuhnya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu"

Kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah butik ternama yang ada di pusat kota seoul,membeli baju ah anieo lebih tepatnya fitting baju pengantin, bukankah sebentar lagi hari pernikahannya, tentu saja harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau ingin gaun atau tuxedo baby?" Tanya Hyunwoo lagi.

Yesung hanya diam bersidekap dengan wajah yang di tekuk kesal.

"Cih pilih saja sendiri~ lagipula aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini"

Hyunwoo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang "Jangan berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini, jika kau tak ingin merasakan akibat buruknya" bisiknya dingin di telinga Yesung.

"Hanya cukup menurut saja Kim Yesung~ kau mengerti?" Gumamnya menatap tajam manik gelap Yesung.

Yesung menelan salivanya susah, Sial ia sungguh tak berdaya sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Yesung mulai bergerak, memilah tuxedo yang ingin ia kenakan nanti, walaupun hatinya menjerit tak ingin melakukan hal ini, bukan ia bukannya tidak ingin menikah, ia mau saja hanya saja ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai setulus hati -Kyuhyun nya- bukan melakukan pernikahan terpaksa dengan orang yang tak ia cintai sama sekali seperti ini.

Ia sadar akan keputusan besar yang telah ia ambil saat ini, Ia yakin 100% jika sekarang Kyuhyun pasti telah membencinya, tapi apa boleh buat~ situasi sialan inilah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

Jam serasa lebih cepat berdetik, hari serasa lebih cepat berlalu, itulah yang Yesung rasakan saat ini, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika keputusannya akan menjadi sejauh ini, beberapa jam lagi ia akan menghadapi pernikahan itu.

Ia melihat bayangannya yang terpampang sepurna di depan cermin, tak ada raut bahagia sedikitpun yang terdapat di wajahnya.

"Kyu~ aku merindukanmu…"

Tess…

Liquid itu menetes dari onix gelapnya, berharap Kyuhyun akan datang dan menggagalkan pernikahan ini, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin~ ya Ia yakin jika Kyuhyun pasti sudah membencinya sekarang.

.

.

Semilir angin bertiup lembut~ menerbangkan anak rambut dark brown yang menutupi jidatnya yang lebar.

Terduduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran daunnya, tak memperdulikan sama sekali udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya atau bahkan daun-daun pohon maple yang berjatuhan di atas kepalanya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membersihkannya.

Sesekali iris chocolate itu melirik kebelakang, melihat kearah gereja yang cukup besar itu, ia sangat yakin jika di sanalah tempat Yesung dan siapalah nama pasangannya Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan namanya, akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Hatinya mencelos, seperti di iris oleh pisau tajam, sakit dan perih~ sulit untuk bisa ia terima kejadian yang terjadi mendadak ini, bahkan sampai sekarangpun ia masih belum percaya kejadian yang menimpanya kini, berharap saja besok ia terbangun di kamarnya dan semuanya kembali baik seperti semula. Ya… itu cuma harapannya saja~ sayangnya kejadian yang seperti mimpi ini adalah nyata.

Mata itu ia pejamkan menyembunyikan iris chocolate menawan itu di balik kelopak matanya, sial… kenapa air mata ini harus merangsek keluar dari kedua matanya? Memaksa mengalir membuat anak sungai yang mengalir di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Yesungie…" lirihnya dengan nada bergetar.

Ntah telah berapa lama ia duduk di sana, dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang semakin pucat dan jangan lupakan juga daun-daun dari pohon maple yang telah penuh menutupi rambutnya, di lihat dari itu mungkin sekitar 4/5 jam ia telah bertahan di sana.

Hari mulai gelap, terdengar suara riuh di belakang sana, yups suara itu berasal dari para tamu undangan yang mulai keluar satu persatu dari dalam gereja, dan Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan hal itu jika pernikahan Yesung telah selesai, tak ada harapan lagi, Yesung orang yang ia cintai telah menjadi milik orang lain seuntuhnya.

Airmata itu kembali keluar dengan derasnya, Ia menangis dalam diam, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika Kyuhyun bukanlah pria cengeng tapi karna Yesung, hari ini Kyuhyun ntah telah menangis keseberapa kalinya.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain namja manis bernama Kim Yesung itu tengah duduk di sebuah ranjang king size dengan seprai berwarna putih, dengan bunga mawar yang berserakan di atasnya dan pencahayaan yang temaram, sepertinya dapat di simpulkan jika ini adalah kamar pengantin baru.

Hanya diam, dengan mata yang menerawang kosong kedepan, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika semua ini benar-benar terjadi kapadanya, ingin sekali ia menangis dan meraung-raung dengan kencang, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

dan Kyuhyun~ ternyata benar ia tak datang kepernikahannya, padahal ia berharap sekali Kyuhyun akan datang, menghampirinya, dan membawanya lari dari tempat itu, tapi semua itu tak terjadi, ya Yesung sadar diri, Kyuhyun pasti telah sangat membencinya sekarang jadi mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal itu.

Krek…

Suara pintu itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan, Ia sedikit kaget dan langsung berdiri saat melihat Hyunwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya selehai handuk saja yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, Yesung memundurkan langkahnya dengan pelan kebelakang, menelan salivanya dengan susah, Sungguh ia takut.

Sampai akhirnya dinding itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan Hyunwoo yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya, mengunci dirinya dengan kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Manis~ belum mengganti bajumu?" Tanyanya seduktif di telinga Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar takut dan ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk ini sekarang juga.

"Hey kenapa hanya diam saja heum?" Tanyanya lagi mengelus surai halus Yesung.

Ya hanya diam… sedari tadi Yesung hanya diam dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

Chu~

Hyunwoo berusaha mendaratkan kecupannya.

"Anieo… jangan Hyunwoo-ah" dengan nada yang bergetar, Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya cepat untuk menghindari ciuman yang akan Hyunwoo berikan.

"Hiks… kumohon Hyunwoo jangan lakukan ini hiks.." Yesung mulai terisak.

"Tolong jangan sentuh aku~ jebal…hiks… kumohon… hiks…" Isaknya semakin keras.

Hyunwoo memutar bola matanya jengah "Sudah cukup Yesung-ssi"

Yesung membuka matanya, ia semakin takut mendengar nada bicara Hyunwoo yang menjadi semakin dingin.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanyanya dingin, menatap tajam onix gelap yang telah mengeluarkan airmata itu.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini~" dengan nada yang bergetar, Yesung menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kita sudah sah?"

"Tapi aku tak mau melakukan ini dengan orang yang tak ku cinta Hyunwoo, ku mohon mengertilah" wajahnya kembali terangkat, menantang pandangan tajam Hyunwoo yang menusuk onixnya.

"Sudah cukup Kim Yesung! Kau pikir aku tak pusing saat melihatmu hanya berdiam diri seperti orang stress? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"Teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

"Tidak…bukan ini yang aku harapankan Yesung, yang aku ingin adalah kau hidup bahagia bersamaku, dan membagi cinta satu sama lain~tapi mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Karna aku tak mencintaimu Hyunwoo!" Yesung balas berteriak "Aku hanya tak ingin berpura-pura mencintaimu~memberikan cinta palsu kepadamu, cinta itu tidak dapat di paksakan Hyunwoo-ssi ku mohon mengertilah"

"Baiklah~" Nada bicara Hyunwoo berubah, menjadi lebih lembut.

Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya, apakah dia akan sadar atas semua kesalahannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar~ Cinta itu tak bisa di paksakan, aku pikir setelah kau bersamaku kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, hidup bahagia berdua denganku, tapi sepertinya tidak, kau malah menjadi tertekan saat bersama denganku, hanya berdiam diri~ bahkan di sentuh sedikitpun kau tak mau, cih" Hyunwoo tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae Hyunwoo ak…"

"Pergilah~" Potong Hyunwoo cepat.

Yesung membulatkan matanya kaget "A…apa maksudmu?" Ia tak salah dengarkan jika Hyunwoo menyuruhnya untuk pergi? Melepaskan dirinya? Apakah benar ini Hyunwoo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berlaku seenaknya padanya?.

"Pergilah dan temui pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu~ itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

"Ta…tapi Hyunwoo bagaimana dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, besok aku akan menceraikanmu, dan untuk Mrs. Kim aku juga yang akan mengurusnya"

"Tapi Hyunwoo apakah kau serius, kita…"

"CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN KIM YESUNG" Teriaknya telak, membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar karna ketakutan.

"Ba…baiklah~ Mianhae dan Gomawo" Dengan cepat Yesung menghampiri pintu untuk keluar, ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, ya itu harus sebelum Hyunwoo berubah fikiran lagi.

"Aku akan senang jika melihatmu senang sungie~ mianhae atas ego ku ini" Lirih Hyunwoo sedetik setelah Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Ntah tempat apa yang ingin ia tuju sekarang, yang pasti ia terus menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mengandalkan insting, Yesung ingin sekali melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah taman yang sering ia lewati jika berangkat berkerja, ntah kenapa tapi siluet Kyuhyun saat menunggu dirinya di taman itu beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba terbayang di fikirannya.

Kaki mungil itu terhenti saat melihat siluet orang yang ia sangat kenal berada di taman itu, duduk di kursi bawah pohon maple, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum pulang dan masih bertahan di sana sedari tadi.

"Kyunie… bogoshipeo" pekiknya berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Suara ini, tangan mungil ini, Ia sangat mengenalnya, mungkinkah ini Yesungnya yang sedang memeluknya sekarang? Hey jangan bermimpi Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung mu itu telah menikah dengan orang lain, kau harus ingat itu.

"Kyunie… kau tak merindukanku?" Yesung beralih kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Sungie apakah ini kau?" Tangan besarnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi chubby mahluk manis yang ada di hadapannya itu, tidak… ini bukan mimpi ini terlalu nyata~ bahkan tangan besarnya bisa merasakan kulit hangat Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk untuk mengiyakan, tangannya terulur menyentuh tangan besar Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya "Kyu~ kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin? Kau sudah berapa lama ada di sini?" Dan bahkan ia juga baru sadar jika wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat sekarang.

"Kyu~ kau sakit? Kenapa kau berada di luar dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini" Ucapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sudah resmi jadi milik orang lain seutuhnya" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ehm… itu~ Hyunwoo yang menyuruhku menemuimu?" Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Untuk apa? Hanya untuk menyakitiku? Jika iya kumohon jangan lakukan ini"

Tidak bukan seperti ini, Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara sedingin ini, betapa hatinya terasa hancur saat mendengarnya.

"Aku… ingin kembali padamu Kyu~" Lirih Yesung menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya "A..apa maksudmu sungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini hanya sebuah pernikahan paksa Kyu~ aku sama sekali tak mencintanya, kumohon percayalah padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu~ hiks…" akhirnya airmata itu keluar dari onix gelapnya, bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?"

"Hyunwoo akan menceraikanku besok"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia "Jinjja?… Gomawo~ sungie gomawo… sudah mau kembali kepadaku" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Nado gomawo~ karna kau juga mau menerimaku lagi hiks… Kyunie mianhae atas keputusan bodoh yang telah ku perbuat"

"Anieo~ ini bukan kesalahanmu sungie.." hiburnya membelai punggung Yesung lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peryataanmu waktu itu di kantorku?" Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, menatap namja manis di hadapannya.

"Ehm itu… aku menarik semua kata-kataku" Yesung memamerkan senyum hangatnya.

"Jinjja? Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Anieo… aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu" Yesung bersidekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut sempurna.

"A…apa maksud mu sungie?" Oh tuhan tolong jangan terjadi lagi hal buruk kepadanya.

"Aku sudah bosan Kyu menjadi pacarmu…"

"Su…sungie… apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Yang ku maksud adalah… aku sudah bosan berpacaran denganmu Kyu~ sekarang aku inginnya menikah denganmu, eottae?" Yesung memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, aigoo kekasih manisnya ini membuatnya jantungan saja "Kenapa bertele-tele seperti itu sungie~ kau membuatku kaget" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya berpura-pura marah.

Yesung tersenyum kecil "Eottae Kyu~ mau tidak?" Rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu baby~ kajja kita menikah" Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengacak surai halus itu.

Yesung kembali tersenyum lebar, membuat kudua matanya semakin menghilang, lucu sekali.

"Kajja kita pulang~ di sini dingin" Kyuhyun berdiri, merangkul kekasih mungilnya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Tapi Kyu…" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Besok aku sudah menjadi janda(?) Kau tidak malu menikahi janda sepertiku" Aish polos sekali.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa "Itu tidak masalah jika bersama dengan dirimu chagi"

Yesung ikut tersenyum, untunglah Kyuhyun mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Mereka kembali melangkahkan kakinya beriringan, meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bersatunya mereka.

"Aigoo Kyu~ rambutmu penuh dedaunan" dengan sibuk Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas surai Kyuhyun, membuat dedaunan yang tadi memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun berjatuhan.

"Baby~"

"Ne?"

Chu~

"Yak Kyu jangan menciumku di depan umum"

"Tidak apa-apa chagi~ tidak ada orang yang melihat ini"

"Aish kau nakal eoh~"

"Iya aku tau Sungie aku memang tampan"

"Uh menyebalkan…"

"Walaupun menyebalkan tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan?"

Pess

Pipi chubby itu memerah sempurna, ya memang benar semua yang Kyuhyun katakan harus ia akui jika itu memang benar sangat benar.

"Tidak…" goda Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kekasih manisku mulai nakal eh~ apa perlu ku beri pelajaran~" Dengan sibuk Kyuhyun menggelitiki Yesung, membuat Yesung harus terkekeh kegelian.

"Haha… ampun Kyu~ ini geli tau, Haha…"

"Tak akan ku ampuni~"

"Kyu~ haha…"

Dan suara keduanya pun semakin lama semakin menghilang, dengan kaki mereka yang terus melangkah semakin menjauh dari tempat semula tadi.

Bercanda gurau bersama, membagi rasa cinta yang tulus satu sama lain…

Dan akhirnya kisah ini berakhir bahagia, bukankah begitu? Kkkk~

.

.

.

~END~

 **Uh ending macam apa ini T.T maaf yah readerdeul ff nya jd ancur bgt kek ginih~ mianhae T.T dan di ff ini juga sanggggaaatt banyaaakkk bangeeettt kesalahan mulai dr chp awal sampe akhir kayaknya T.T Lol tp cukup terhura jg banyak yg nagih ff ini lanjut padahal ini adalah ff tergaje sepanjang masa xD wkwk dan maaf jg karna di chp sebelum2 nya aku sering bgt salah tulis istilah2 di ff ini dan untuk keburukan lain yg terdapat di ff ini mohon di maafkan *bow***

 **Saya memang pemula di dunia per ff-an jd belum tau banyak ttg ff so karna itulah banyak kesalahannya xD buehehe tp saya jg belajar sedikit demi sedikit dr readerdeul yg mau kasih masukan^^ makasih yah…**

 **Dan thanks juga buat yg udh mau setia review *ya walaupun yg ghostie lbh banyak dr yg review sih* #slap**

 **Dan sekarang berikan lagi tanggapan kali** an ttg ff ini ne? Apakah masih ada kesalahan? Yosh kasih masukan aja di kolom review, dengan bahasa yang sopan ok ;)

Dan maaf jika chp ini kecepetan atau kurang jelas karna aku keburu pusing nulisnya *ditabok*

Jeongmal gomawo my active readers & reviews~ See you next time~^^/


End file.
